Destined for Weird
by NocturnalAstroMonkey
Summary: When he left it was like someone had shot her straight through the heart. His departure had left a gaping wound and she was sure if anyone looked close enough they'd be able to see it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DON'T own Twilight (unfortunately)...**

When he left it was like someone had shot her straight through the heart. His departure had left a gaping wound and she was sure if anyone looked close enough they'd be able to see it. After he ran off, she just stood there in the forest frozen by pain; she didn't even hear the people calling her name. And it wasn't until someone's unbelievably warm hand touched her face, that she came out of her trance.

"Bella?"

"Who are you?"

"Sam Uley. Your dad was worried about you; we've been searching for hours. Didn't you hear us calling you?"

"No. Can you take me home?"

"Can you walk?"

"Of course." She huffed

Sam eyed her wearily but decided not to comment, instead choosing to guide her home. When they came out the forest they were met with a panicked but relieved Charlie.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so glad you're ok. What were you doing out there?"

"Edward asked to go for a walk."

"Edward? Well where is he?"

"He left."

"He left?"

"Yea, he broke up with me. I'm kinda tired, can I go to bed?"

"Uh…..sure."

Charlie was clearly confused but figured he'd best leave it for the night. He thanked everyone for their help before going in to check on Bella and head to bed himself.

**A/N: Short I know, but the chapters will get longer after chapter 2. Reviews appreciated but not necessary. **


	2. Chapter 2

For the first few weeks after the Cullen's departure, Bella remained quiet and pensive; keeping to herself and aside from school and work, she locked herself in her room. But one day as she was pacing her floor she stumbled on a loose floorboard. She lifted it up to find pictures, CD's, and plane tickets to Jacksonville; and in that moment something just clicked. She grabbed up all the stuff and scrambled down the stairs.

"DAD!"

Charlie, who'd been watching the game with Billy, sprung from his chair managing to spill beer all over himself.

"Dad!" Bella yelled coming into the living room.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Can you burn all this stuff please?" She asked dumping it all into his arms before turning to Billy

"Hey Billy, is Jacob home?"

"Yes." Billy responded while shooting Charlie a confused look

"Ok. Well I'm going to go see him. Love ya Dad; you can stop worrying about me now." She said wrapping a speechless Charlie in a hug before giving one to Billy as well.

After that exchange which left Charlie wondering if his daughter had lost her mind, Bella grabbed her keys and skipped out to her truck. Charlie and Billy just stared after her, speechless and more than just a little confused by what had taken place.

**A/N: Chapters do get longer after this (promise). I should warn you that the way I portray Bella will be slightly different than her character in the Books/Movies. The differences won't be extreme or anything like that; I'd clarify but that would just spoil things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In my story all the boys who carry the wolf gene with the exception of Sam, because he was the first, know about the possibility of phasing and once they phase their parents are told as well.**

* * *

When Bella's truck came to a stop outside of Jacob's house she was met by the sight of five half dressed men approaching the house and before she could begin to wonder who they were, Jacob came running out of the house.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, I just thought I'd come see you."

"Oh. I'm not sure now's a good time." Jacob said glancing over at the guys

"Oh." Bella replied looking down at her shoes and trying not to sound disappointed

"Jacob why don't you go ahead and spend some time with Bella, we can talk later." Sam said

"Oh, No; it's ok, you guys had plans. I can just come back some other time."

"How about we compromise? You can stay and we'll all hang out together." Sam suggested stepping closer to Bella

"Are you sure?" Bella asked glancing up at him

"Absolutely, my name's Sam by the way." He smiled

"I know. You found me in the forest that day." Bella replied blushing while trying to hide it and wondering what it was about this man that made her feel like a twelve year old girl with her first crush

Sam was unbelievably pleased that Bella had remembered him and he couldn't help but to notice how utterly adorable a blushing Bella was.

While Bella and Sam just stood there staring at each other, or rather Sam stared at Bella while she stared at her shoes, the rest of the guys looked on in wonder and confusion. His current behavior was a vast difference from the one they were used to and it wasn't making any sense at all.

"Ok….Why don't we head in the house? Order some pizzas or something." Jacob suggested trying to break the awkward silence that had followed Bella's statement.

"Great! I'm starving."

"Of course you are."

Bella finally snapped out of her daze and realized that she had no idea who the other four guys were.

"So I know who Jacob and Sam are but I don't think I've ever met the rest of you, so could you tell me who you are?" Bella asked

"I'm Quil."

"I'm Embry."

"Jared."

"Paul."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Bella replied feeling overwhelmed by the presence of such gorgeous men

After the introductions were made, the guys headed into the house with Bella following behind them taking in the sight of their delectable backsides and then blushing because she had taken notice.

Things immediately became awkward when Bella walked into the house to find the only seat available was beside Sam.

"I don't bite." Sam said when he noticed Bella staring at the seat beside him apprehensively

And unfortunately for Bella, her brain to mouth filter had decided not to kick in and she replied,

"I wish you would."

Once she realized what she had said she was completely mortified and blushed redder than a tomato.

Sam tried to suppress his laugh, instead offering her a smile and patting the seat beside him. Bella finally took the seat, blush still in full effect, and tried not to notice how being so close to Sam affected her.

Surprisingly enough Bella's blush receded after a few moments and she was able to focus on what the rest of the guys were talking about while at the same time being hyper-aware of Sam's presence next to her.

The rest of the evening passed without incident and Bella was extremely pleased that she hadn't embarrassed herself any further. She had actually managed to find out quite a bit about most of the guys and she also discovered that they all had an unbelievable appetite.

* * *

When it came time for Bella to leave, Sam insisted on walking her out to her truck.

"It was nice seeing you again Bella."

"You too Sam, and umm thank you….for uh finding me in the woods."

"It was no problem at all. So can I assume that you're doing better?"

"Yes." Bella responded completely unsure as to where this conversation was going

"So does that mean I, I mean, we will be seeing more of you around here?"

"I guess…"

"That's good. I'm sure Jacob will be thrilled that he'll get to see you more often."

"It'll be nice hanging out with him. You know he and I were great friends when we were younger. It'll be nice to get back to that friendship."

Sam just stared at her for a moment, which made Bella a bit uncomfortable.

"This may seem like an odd thing for me to ask, but I am very curious. Do you like Jacob?"

"Of course I like Jacob, he's a great guy." Bella responded

"No. I mean, do you like him in a romantic way?"

"You're right, that is in odd thing for you to ask. And I'd like to know why you're curious about such a thing."

"I have my reasons." Sam replied

"Well Sam, it wasn't that long ago that I was dumped by Edward and abandoned by the rest of the Cullen's. So, I can assure you that I don't have romantic feelings for Jacob or anyone else at this point in time. "Bella answered

"Good to know."

"And why is it good to know?" Bella asked finding Sam's behavior and questions peculiar

"Because it is."

"That's not a very good answer." Bella huffed

"I suppose not."

"I need to get going. Goodnight Sam." Bella said as she climbed into her truck

"Goodnight Bella." Sam replied backing away from the truck and watching her as she drove off

* * *

When Bella arrived home she found both Charlie and Billy passed out in the living room. She tried to wake Charlie up to let him know that she was home, but her efforts were useless. Upon realizing that neither man would be waking up anytime soon, she set about collecting and disposing of the beer cans and then she covered them with blankets and turned the lights out.

After a quick shower Bella settled into her bed and decided to try reading through a couple chapters of the new book her mother had given to her before she left Phoenix. The book was called 'wintergirls' and wasn't something she would have picked out herself, seeing as how it wasn't a classic, but she could admit that it was a good book nonetheless; she'd have to call her mother and thank her for it.

* * *

**A/N: The book that was mentioned "wintergirls" is written by Laurie Halse Anderson and if you haven't read it you should definitely check it out. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ages: Sam-21, Bella-18, Jacob-16, Paul & Jared-19, Embry-17, Quil-16**

**

* * *

**

The next day was Sunday and Bella spent the morning lounging around and generally being lazy. She'd fully intended to spend her entire day that way but around noon Charlie told her that he'd invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner. Charlie also informed her that there was freezer full of fish which was just his way of saying that it's what he wanted for dinner. Bella wasn't particularly fond of fish but she figured she owed Charlie for all the take out he'd had to consume over the last month or so.

When the Black's arrived for dinner, Bella was surprised to find that they'd invited someone to come along. And that someone was Sam Uley.

Now Bella had nothing against Sam, in fact she was quite taken with him and wouldn't mind seeing a lot more of him. The problem was that being around him did something to her. She'd only been around him twice and one of those times she wasn't exactly coherent so that didn't really count. But the time she'd spent around him yesterday had left her flustered and hot in more ways than one. And it certainly didn't help that Sam seemed to know the effect he had on her and enjoyed it immensely.

Bella was determined that she would make it through dinner without letting Sam get to her. And she was doing just fine until after everyone had taken their seats at the table. The only seat left open was one between Jacob and Sam. As she took her seat between the two, she noticed that Sam subtly scooted closer to her and she could feel her palms start to sweat. Her plans of not letting Sam affect her had officially failed and she was only five minutes into dinner. She tried not to pay him any attention but with him being so close and so large it was impossible. His arm would occasionally brush against hers causing her heart to quicken and beads of sweat to form on her forehead. The man was driving her crazy and she had no idea why.

After what seemed like hours to Bella, dinner was finally over and she was looking forward to getting away from Sam. But of course Charlie had to go and tell them that they were all welcome to stay for a little while longer, he even offered Sam and Billy a beer. Bella was sure that if she had to spend any more time in Sam's presence she was going to end up embarrassing herself tremendously. Luckily for her, Jacob had picked up on her anxiety and discomfort and suggested that they hang out in Bella's room while the men talked and had their beers. Bella could've kissed Jacob for that…..if she hadn't viewed him as brother of course.

* * *

"So Bella," Jacob said as he took a seat on her bed

"Jacob?" She replied taking a seat beside him

"Got a thing for Sam?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows

"What? Of course not!" Bella shrieked

"Really? Then why'd your breath hitch every time his arm touched yours?"

"Umm…."

"So Bella, got a thing for Sam?" Jacob laughed

"I don't know. It's just something about him. His presence causes this reaction that I can't explain and not to mention when he touches me. I swear Jake it drives me crazy! I want to run away and pull him closer all at the same time but I have no idea why! It can't be normal to have this sort of reaction to someone I just met." She cried completely flustered and blushing at her admission

"Sounds like you've got it bad." Jacob responded

"Ugh!" She groaned falling back on the bed

Jacob just chuckled.

"And what's even worse…..I think Sam knows." She sighed

Jacob could see that this was driving Bella crazy and wished that he could tell her why she was feeling this way but it wasn't his place to tell her.

"Maybe he does. But chances are you affect him just as much as he affects you; he's just much better at hiding it."

"And how do you know this?" She asked eyeing him skeptically

"I just do." Jacob grinned

"Hmph."

Bella and Jacob spent the next hour just relaxing and talking about random things.

* * *

"Jacob, time to go!"

"Coming dad!"

"Come on Bells." Jacob said pulling Bella from the bed and out of the room

"I can walk just fine on my own." She grumbled

"Are you sure about that?" Jacob asked looking back at Bella as they descended the stairs

Bella's response was to stick her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Bella." He laughed

Bella gave both Billy and Jacob a hug before she turned to Sam and stood awkwardly.

"It was nice seeing you again Bella."

"Uh, you too Sam." She blushed

"Well Charlie, Bella….thanks for dinner. Maybe you can come and have dinner at our place next weekend."

"Sounds like a plan." Charlie nodded

"Just let me know what you guys would like to have and I'll,"

"No Bella, Jacob and I will cook." Billy interrupted

"Are you sure? It's no problem really."

"I still know my way around a kitchen." Billy responded

"Well if sure. But I'll bring dessert." Bella offered

"No objections there."

"Chocolate cake?" Jacob asked

"Sure Jake." Bella smiled at his excitement

"Awesome!"

Once they left, Bella said goodnight to Charlie and headed to bed.

Her dreams that night were filled with Sam. But every dream had a different outcome and the outcome always seemed to depend on some decision that Bella had made but never actually saw herself making.

* * *

When she woke up on Monday morning she felt like she hadn't slept at all and she couldn't stop thinking about the dreams she'd had. In all of them it seemed as if her and Sam were together even married in some of the dreams. Some had happy endings and she could see herself chasing two kids around in the yard; some showed Sam playing with two children but she seemed to be on the outside looking in for those. Those dreams didn't seem so bad, but the others weren't so nice.

There was dream that stood out to her and she wasn't sure why.

The dream had started out ok; her and Sam were standing in front a two story house watching two kids playing out in the yard. They had seemed happy and in love but the dream turned dark. Suddenly the kids were gone and it was just her and Sam but they weren't happy. Sam's eyes were cold and distant but his face still told of pain. And somehow Bella knew she had been the cause of that pain. Then suddenly Sam was gone and she was screaming for him to come back; saying that she was sorry begging for his return. And everything around her began to fall apart. The house crumpled and receded into the ground, even the earth around her seemed to be falling apart and disappearing until it was only her on a small patch of dirt surrounded by darkness. Then the dream would rewind and start itself over but it would never go back far enough so that she could see what she'd done to cause such an ending.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but now that I'm done with finals, updates should be coming much faster.**

Throughout the day Bella's mind kept going back to the dreams of her and Sam. She tried to focus on classes and the people around her but it was almost impossible. What bothered her most was that she knew the dream wasn't just the average every day dream; that dream meant something and it was something important, she just couldn't figure out what it was. She considered talking to Jacob about it but something told her she shouldn't.

* * *

When Bella got home from school she was surprised to find Charlie's cruiser in the driveway.

"Dad!" She called out as she entered the house

"In here!"

She followed the sound of his voice and found him in the kitchen, and he wasn't alone.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells."

"Is that a new stove?" She asked

"Uh, yea." Charlie replied rubbing the back of his neck

"We had a perfectly good stove."

"Umm, well…"

"Dad….."

"I came home for lunch and decided to make myself something but, uh….it didn't go so well."

Bella just stared at him.

"What exactly happened to it?" She asked

"Blew up." Charlie answered

"Blew up? What were you trying to make?"

"Uh, a grilled cheese." He responded with a blush

"You were trying to make a grilled cheese and blew up the stove…..how is that even possible?"

Charlie, who was feeling highly uncomfortable being stared down by his daughter, just shrugged his shoulders.

Bella shook her head and wondered how on earth her father had survived all those years without her here.

"All done Chief."

Until now Bella hadn't paid much attention to the other person in the kitchen, she had noticed his tanned skin but her curiosity over the stove had taken over.

There he was standing in her kitchen. Wearing a pair of cut offs, no shirt; sweat covering his chest, making it glisten.

"Sam?"

"Hello Bella." He nodded flashing her a grin

That grin…well it did things to Bella that she'd never willingly admit. She followed that trail of sweat that flowed right over those delicious abs and into the confines of his cut-offs. What she wouldn't give to give to lap at those beads of sweat; follow their trail with her tongue. What was it about this man that produced such reactions?

"Bella?" Sam called

"Uh, yeah. Hi, how are you?" She asked coming out of her day dream

"I'm good. How was school?" He asked

''_Oh you're more than good." _ She thought to herself and then blushed, something that didn't go unnoticed

"It was uh….ok." She replied trying to keep her eyes on his face

"That's good. Well the stove's installed and should work just fine." He told her as he began to collect his tools

Bella watched the way his muscles moved and wished that she could run her hands along those wonderful biceps; grip them as he hovered over her, bodies moving together…

"Bella!"

"Uh? What?" She asked coming out of her daze to see Charlie waving his hands in front of her face

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes."

"Oh. Zone out I guess." Bella replied blushing

Sam, who was standing next to Charlie, chuckled.

"Well Chief I've got to get going."

"Ok. Thanks so much Sam." Charlie said shaking his hand

"No problem. See ya Bella." Sam said giving her a smile before walking past her and out the front door

After Sam left, Charlie looked at Bella and laughed.

"What?" She asked

"Oh nothing." He smiled

"Seriously what?"

"I think someone's got a crush."

"No I don't!" She protested

"Yes you do."

"I do NOT!"

Charlie just smiled at her as she huffed and stomped up the stairs.

* * *

If someone as imperceptive as Charlie had noticed her reactions to Sam, she was sure that Sam had noticed as well. The thought of Sam being aware of how much he affected her was absolutely embarrassing. She had no idea why she reacted so strongly to Sam; she hadn't even reacted this way to Edward.

"_This can't be normal." _She thought to herself as she entered her room

Feeling irritated and confused by her reactions to Sam, she decided to call Jacob to see if he could tell her anything.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"Ummm, I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Sure. I've got nowhere to be."

"It's about Sam."

"What about him?" Jacob asked hoping she didn't ask what he thought she was going to ask

"Well, the way I feel when I'm around him and even when I'm not. It doesn't make sense to me. I mean I don't really know him so why do I feel this way?"

And there it was. She asked the question; the question that he couldn't answer.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"It's so hard to describe. It's like, when he's around I feel like I should be right next to him; like I should wrapped in his arms or something. And then there's just something about him general, like when he smiles at me…gah this is so embarrassing!"

"I think I get where you're going here. And I really wish I could tell you Bells, but I can't" Jacob sighed

"What do you mean you can't?" She cried

Before Jacob could respond she said,

"Last night when you said that I affected him just as much as he affected me, you said you knew it for a fact. You know why I'm feeling this way, why I'm reacting this way to Sam, don't you!"

"I do. But I can't tell you Bella; I really wish I could but I can't."

"WHY?"

"I just can't. But you know if I could, I would tell you."

Bella was silent for a moment.

"Can Sam tell me?" She asked

That question caught Jacob off guard and he hadn't been suspecting it at all but he was very glad she'd asked. He'd been trying to convince Sam that he needed to tell Bella, but Sam kept telling him he would tell her when he was ready.

"Yes." Jacob replied a grin forming at the thought of what Sam had unknowingly set himself up for

"Thank you." And with that she hung up

So Sam could give her the answers she was looking for. She just had to figure out how to get him to give them to her.

* * *

Jacob considered calling Sam to warn him that Bella would be coming to him for answers, but decided against it. He knew that if Sam knew what was coming he'd either find a way out of it or he'd use the time to formulate answers that might appease Bella until he was ready to tell her the truth. Sam needed to be caught off guard; needed to be stuck in the moment where he'd be so surprised that he wouldn't be able to think of a way out of it. Now Jacob just had to make sure that he and Sam weren't phased together until after Bella had talked to Sam.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review and let me know what you thought. And I've also got two other stories going right now if you guys haven't checked them out already they are "Away From the Sun" which is a Bella/Jasper and "Kiss or Kill" which is Bella/Paul.**


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since Bella's last encounter with Sam and her conversation with Jake. She'd been trying to think of a way to approach Sam but she was having no luck and she'd tried asking Jake for help but all his suggestions had been completely ridiculous.

So after she'd spent an entire week thinking of Sam and ways to approach him she remembered that her and Charlie were supposed to go to the Black's for dinner that Friday and suddenly her plan was formed.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Bella? What's up?"

"Got a favor to ask."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well you know how I've been trying to think of a way to talk to Sam?"

"Yea…"

"Well I figure it would be completely awkward if I were to approach him on my own. Not to mention the fact that I don't even know where he lives or anything like that."

"Ok. I think I get where you're going here."

"You do?"

"Yep. You want me to invite Sam over for dinner."

"How did you know?"

"It makes sense."

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure. But how are you going to get him alone to talk to him?"

"Uh….."

"Don't worry Bells, we'll figure something out and you'll get your answers."

"Thanks Jake."

"Mmhmm. Well I've got to go call Sam; see you at dinner."

"Ok. Bye."

Part of her plan was complete, now she just had to figure out how to get Sam by himself so she could question him.

* * *

When it was time to head down to La Push, Charlie noticed that Bella seemed anxious which made no sense to him because it was just Jacob and Billy.

"You alright?" Charlie asked as he helped Bella load the cakes she'd made into her truck

"Huh?" Bella asked snapping out of her daze

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh. I'm fine, why?"

"You seem anxious."

"Oh….umm, Sam's going to be there." Bella blushed, something Charlie didn't miss

"He is? Well that was nice of Billy to invite him."

Bella just nodded, too busy trying not to panic about being in close proximity to Sam again. This was she'd wanted; she wanted answers and to get them she'd have to be around him…..talk to him, a thought which had her heart racing and her palms sweating.

* * *

When they pulled up outside of the tiny red house, Jacob and Sam were making their way out of Jacob's garage.

"Bella!" Jacob cried as he ran and picked her up, twirling her around

"Hey Jake." She smiled

"Hello Isabella."

Bella turned to Sam and whatever greeting she had intended to give got stuck in her throat. He was actually wearing a shirt this time, one that fit snuggly and did nothing to hide those beautiful muscles; in fact the shirt only served to emphasize them. Bella's mind immediately drifted off into thoughts of what it would be like to rip that shirt from his body, reveling in the beauty that was Samuel Uley. What she wouldn't give to trail her fingers across that gorgeous skin, trace the outlines of his six pack with her tongue…

"BELLA!"

"Huh? What?"

Jacob's laughter and Sam's deep chuckle finally snapped Bella out of her daze.

"What?" She asked

"We've been trying to get your attention for a while." Charlie answered

"OH! Ummm….I uh…" She blushed

"Come on Bells." Jake laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulder and guided her into the house

Charlie just stared after his daughter, amused by her reaction to Sam and now completely convinced that she did in fact have a crush.

Billy was also amused by Bella but he knew that she would be embarrassed and he hoped that Sam would tell her soon.

And Sam, well Sam was joyous. Knowing he had that kind of effect on Bella made both him and his wolf extremely happy; he knew he needed to tell her, but he wasn't sure she would take the news as well as Jacob said she would.

When everyone settled around the table for dinner, Bella was both pleased and nervous to have been placed next to Sam. It was driving her crazy being so close to him but she knew from an entire week of not having seen him, that not being close to him drove her crazy too. She just didn't understand and it frustrated her that at least two people seemed to know why that was and neither of those people were telling her anything.

* * *

Sometime during dinner, when Bella had been engaged in a conversation with Jacob, Sam's hand found its way to Bella's knee and she nearly fell out of her seat when she felt the warm weight on her leg.

"You alright?" Charlie asked when he saw her jump

"Uh, yea. Caught a chill." Bella responded while shooting a look at Sam

Sam smiled but didn't remove his hand from Bella's leg and it remained there for the remainder of dinner.

Bella tried to ignore Sam's hand on her leg but she couldn't. And it didn't help that he would occasionally slide his hand up her thigh, making her breath hitch and heart beat so fast she thought it would beat right out her chest. On one hand she was angry; who was this man to be taking such liberties, touching her in such a way. They'd only seen each other a total of four times, tonight included, and here he was touching her as if he knew her, as if she belonged to him and this was perfectly normal. On the other hand, his touch sent tingles up her spine and her body craved for more. She had to get answers and soon.

While Billy and Charlie remained oblivious to what was occurring, Jacob didn't. He knew that technically speaking Sam had every right to touch Bella, but he couldn't help but feel that Sam was taking advantage of Bella. Sam knew the affect he had on her, he knew that Bella felt the pull and though she was uncomfortable and confused she couldn't go against it and he was using that. Jacob didn't like it and he couldn't allow Sam to keep playing with Bella like this. If Sam didn't or wouldn't tell Bella, then Jacob would.


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner was over Jacob suggested that he, Bella and Sam go out to his garage and leave the old men to themselves.

Bella shot Jacob a grateful look, knowing that this was his way of helping her get Sam alone so she could get her answers.

They were in the garage for all of ten minutes when Jacob got up and said that he was going to get something from the house. Bella's nerves immediately kicked in and she almost asked him to stay so that she wouldn't have to endure the awkwardness of being alone with Sam and trying to talk to him.

On his way out of the garage, Jacob gave Bella's shoulder a squeeze as if to impart some courage and calm. She smiled up at him and mouthed 'thank you'. Jacob turned to Sam and grinned before exiting the garage and leaving the pair alone. Sam wasn't quite sure what that grin was about but he brushed it off and turned to Bella.

For a few minutes Bella looked anywhere but at Sam, while he kept his eyes on her.

* * *

"Why do I want to want to be with you?" Bella blurted out and then blushed and slapped her hand over her mouth, mortified that she'd just said that

"You want to be with me?" Sam asked, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying seeing her squirm

"Umm, what I meant to ask was uh…..why do I feel this pull to you? Like I feel drawn to you and you make me feel things that no one has ever made me feel and it doesn't make any sense because I don't really know you. " She rushed out and then stared at Sam waiting for an answer

Sam scrambled to think of something, he needed to tell her the truth he knew that. But he didn't think that she would believe him and even if she did there was no way she would accept him.

"Bella, "He started

"There is a reason you feel this way….but I can't tell you."

"What?"

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" She cried

"It's not the right time." Sam said, hoping she would accept it for now

"The right time? What do you mean it's not the right time?" Bella asked, there was no way she was going to accept that answer

"It's just not. But I will tell you one day."

"No." Bella said standing

"Huh?" Sam asked

"I want answers Sam. And I want them now!"

"Bella,"

"Tell me Sam!"

"I told you," Sam started

"Yes you told me….you told me that you would tell me one day. But I want to know today." She pleaded

"Can't you wait a little longer?" Sam asked pulling Bella to him

"No. I will get my answer's Sam and I will get them now." She stated as she pulled herself from his grip and made her way out the garage

"Where are you going?" He asked following her

"To get my answers." And with that she stormed into the house and hollered for Jacob

"Bells?" Jacob asked coming out of the kitchen

"Garage. Now." She said and turned and exited the house

Jacob followed after her, giving Sam a questioning look on his way out.

"Tell me Jacob." Bella pleaded when he entered the garage

"Huh?"

"Sam won't tell me what I want to know. Please Jacob, I need to know what's going on. It's driving me crazy and it doesn't make any sense. I don't like feeling the way I do and not knowing why I feel this way."

Jacob could see that this had affected Bella much more than he originally thought and it bothered him greatly to see her in such distress.

* * *

"Ok, Bella. Sit down and I'll explain."

"NO!" Sam shouted

Bella and Jacob turned to look at Sam as he stormed into the garage.

"Keep your mouth shut Jacob."

"No. She needs to know Sam! It's not fair to keep her in the dark like this." Jacob shouted

"And she will find out. But only when I am ready to tell her." Sam explained

"I won't let you drag this out Sam. I won't let you keep playing with her like this, it isn't right and you know it."

"Jacob." Sam growled

Jacob could hear the Alpha tone but he paid it no mind. He would fight Sam on this if he had to and he would win.

"Sam. If you're not willing to tell her right now, then I will."

"No you won't. Don't make me use the command."

"Go ahead. But if you do….be prepared for a fight."

Sam was shocked. Jacob had always said he didn't want to be Alpha and yet here he was willing to fight Sam for it and all so that he could tell Bella the secret.

"Tell her." Sam sighed

"Don't you think you should be the one to tell her?" Jacob asked

"She might take it better coming from you."

Bella, who had been watching the whole exchange, finally spoke up.

"Ummm, I'm still here you know."

"Bells, just keep an open mind ok." Jacob said

"Ok." She nodded

Sam remained at the entrance of the garage, unsure if he should stay or just leave and let Jacob tell Bella everything.

"You might as well stay Sam. She's probably going to have some questions for you that I won't be able to answer." Jacob said

Once Sam had taken a seat on the garage floor, Jacob started talking.

* * *

"Bella do you remember that day on the beach when you were asking me about the Cullen's?"

"Yea."

"What do you remember?"

"You said they were called the cold ones."

"Ok. What else do you remember?" He prodded

"You said something about your tribe being descended from wolves."

"Well Bells…..it's true."

"Huh?" She asked

"Quileute's being descended from wolves, it isn't just some story Bella."

Bella just stared at Jacob, completely confused and wondering what this had to do with anything.

Seeing that Bella wasn't quite getting it, he just came right out and said it.

"We turn into wolves."

Bella blinked….once…twice….

"Seriously?" She asked thinking that it was some sort of joke

Jacob nodded. Bella turned to Sam,

"Is it true?" She asked

"Yes."

"I'm not sure I believe you. But let's say I do what does that have to do with this thing between Sam and me?"

"We'll show you our wolf forms, but first I'll explain the thing between you and Sam. There's this thing called imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

Sam decided that he should explain it to her.

"Imprinting is basically finding your soul mate."

"Ok. That doesn't sound so bad, but how does it work?" Bella asked

"It's kind of hard to explain. But I guess the best to describe would be like love at first sight only it's not really."

"Huh?"

"Imprinting is fate's way of pointing out our perfect match; it creates a bond with them and as soon as that bond is formed we love our imprint and would do anything for her and to protect and her ensure her happiness."

"Do you get to choose who you imprint on?"

"No." Sam said shaking his head

"So, basically this whole imprinting thing is fate picking out some girl for you and making you love her?"

"Yes." Sam nodded

"So you have no control over it? You can't fight it?"

"No. But why would you?"

"Gee I don't know….what if you don't like the person you imprint on? What if it's someone you hate?"

"Well the imprint changes that." Sam answered

"So you're saying that if you imprinted on someone you absolutely hated, suddenly you wouldn't hate them anymore? You would love them because imprinting made you?"

"Basically."

"Ok. If I understand this right, you don't get a choice in this; it just happens. Imprinting makes you love the person and there's nothing you can do about it?" She asked

"That's it in a nutshell." Sam said

"And this pull I feel towards you? All these feelings I get when you're around and when you touch me…..that's all imprinting?"

"Yes." Sam nodded

Bella was quite for a while and Sam and Jacob begin to worry.

"Bella?" Jacob asked

"Can I see you? As a wolf I mean?" She asked

"Sure. Right now?" He asked

"If you don't mind." She nodded

"Course not. Come on Sam."

Bella followed them outside and to the edge of the forest.

"Just stay right there and we'll come to you." Jacob instructed

Bella nodded and sat down to wait for their return. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting but when she looked up again there were two huge wolves standing in front of her. Anyone else probably would've panicked and been frightened, but not Bella; she hadn't expected them to be so big.

"Beautiful." She whispered as she reached up to touch the russet colored wolf

As she stroked the russet colored wolf, that she had concluded was Jacob, she felt the other wolf but his head against her other hand.

Bella giggled before reaching up to stroke him as well. After a few more minutes she asked the guys to change back.

"So….what'd you think?" Jacob asked as he emerged from the forest

"You guys were beautiful. But I have another question." She replied

"Ok."

"Sam? If it wasn't for this whole imprinting thing, would you have ever chosen me?"

Sam wasn't sure how to answer that question; he was pretty sure there was no 'good' answer.

"I can't really say. It's possible that you and I would've connected eventually but there's no way to know. I think imprinting was fate's way of pointing you out to me."

"So you think that if given the time you might've chosen me on your own?" Bella asked

"I don't know….I guess…..maybe….probably." Sam shrugged

Bella couldn't decide if she was happy or angry.

"Do I get a choice?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well it's pretty clear that you don't get one and I guess you're stuck with me. But if I decided I didn't want to be with you, could I be with someone else?"

Just the thought of it made Sam's heart ache.

"You remember when I sad that once a wolf imprints he would do anything for his imprint?"

"Yea."

"Well part of that doing anything for her is being whatever she wants you to be. If you wanted me as a friend, that's what I would be. If you wanted me as a brother, I would be that. If you wanted me as a lover then I would be that." He explained

"Ok. So I get to decided what I want; I get to choose what becomes of this whole imprinting thing?" She asked

"Yes."

"I'm going to need some time to think about all of this." She sighed

"So you're ok with all of this?" He asked

"With you two being wolves? Sure, I'm not so sure about the whole imprinting thing yet though."

"It's not just us." Jacob said

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not the only wolves."

"So those guys I met? Their wolves too?" She asked

"Yep." Jacob replied

"WOW!"

"Yea. We should probably head back." Sam said

The three made their way back to Jacob's house and just in time too because Charlie was walking out the front door.

"Bella?" He called

"Yea?" She asked making her way to him

"What were you kids doing out there?"

"Just taking a walk."

"Oh. You ready to go home?" He asked

"Yea."

Bella said her goodbyes to Billy and Jacob and turned to Sam.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said

"Ok."

Bella sighed and gave Jacob one last hug before following Charlie to the truck.

"Bella!" Sam called out

"Yea?" She asked turning to look at him

"Call me when you decide?" He asked

She nodded her head and climbed into the truck.

"When you decide what?" Charlie asked as she shut the door

"There's a party next weekend and Sam invited me." She answered

"You think you'll go?"

"I don't know yet."

* * *

The rest of the ride home was quite and Bella spent the entirety of it thinking about everything she'd learned that night. By the time they actually got home she was completely exhausted and barely managed to change clothes before falling asleep.

It was clear to Bella that there was no longer such a thing as normal for her. Her life was forever stuck in the realm of weird and supernatural.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur for Bella; her thoughts consumed by Sam and imprinting.

It was nice to know that there was at least one person she would never have to worry about abandoning her. There was really only one con she'd found to imprinting; the lack of choice. She worried that if Sam had the choice he wouldn't have chosen her but she figured there was no point in worrying about that. Sam had imprinted on her; he didn't have a choice but she did.

When Monday came Bella was almost one hundred percent sure of the choice she would make but decided that she would wait till the end of the week to tell Sam.

* * *

To Sam, the week after telling Bella about the imprint felt like the longest week of his life.

He woke up everyday hoping she would call or show up or that Jacob would have a message from her to pass along but he heard nothing. He was tempted to just show up at her house or call her to ask if she'd come to a decision but she had said she needed time to think about it and because of the imprint he couldn't go against her wishes.

The rest of the pack, Jacob especially, found it amusing that their Alpha had become so frazzled and didn't miss any opportunities to tease him about it.

* * *

Friday morning Bella woke up completely sure of the decision she'd made regarding Sam and the imprint. She decided that as soon as school let out she would drive down to La Push and tell him what she'd decided.

Sam woke up on Friday morning convinced that Bella wasn't going to accept the imprint. It had been an entire week and he'd heard nothing; he was starting to regret his decision not to tell her about being a wolf and the imprint sooner.

Bella found it hard to focus on anything the teacher's were saying; school seemed so insignificant compared to what else was going on in her life. And she was pretty sure the things they were teaching weren't going to help her in the future.

When the final bell rang, Bella raced out to her truck and headed to La Push only to realize she had no idea where Sam lived.

"Guess I'll go to Jacob's and he can tell me where Sam lives." She said to herself

When she pulled up to Jacob's house, Billy came rolling outside.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Billy. Is Jacob home?"

"Not yet, but he should be soon. Why don't you come on inside and wait for him?"

"Ok."

"So I take it you've made a decision." Billy said once Bella had taken a seat on the couch

"Huh?"

"Regarding the imprint."

"Oh, ummm yea."

"Well?" Billy asked

"If you don't mind, I'd rather tell Sam first."

"I suppose he does deserve to know first. You know he's been going crazy waiting to hear from you."

"I just wanted to be completely sure before I talked to him."

"That's good because this instant a decision to be made lightly."

Bella nodded, her eyes drifting to the window where she could see both Sam and Jacob approaching the house.

When Sam spotted Bella looking at him through the window he quickened his step and Jacob almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Slow down man, she's not going anywhere." Jacob said as he caught up to him

"Hey guys." Bella said when they entered the house

"Hey Bells." Jacob said pulling her off the couch and into a hug

"Hi." Sam said awkwardly

"So what brings you here?" Jacob asked

"I was going to ask you to take me to Sam's house so I could talk to him."

"Oh, well I guess that's not necessary now since he's here."

"Guess not." She replied

"Would you like for us to leave you two alone?" Billy asked

"Actually, Sam? Can we go to your place and talk?" Bella asked

"Ummm, sure." Sam replied

"Do you want to take your truck? Or we could walk; it's not that far from here." Sam asked

"We can walk I guess." She shrugged

"Ok."

After telling Billy and Jake that she would be back, she followed Sam outside.

"This way." Sam said pointed

* * *

The walk to Sam's house was silent and slightly awkward. Sam kept staring at Bella and when she thought he wasn't looking, Bella was stealing glances at him too.

"So uh….this is it." He said

"It's nice." Bella said taking in the white house with its blue shudders

"Ummm, do you want anything?" Sam asked

"No thanks, could we just sit down and talk?" She replied

"Sure. The living room ok?" He asked

"Yea."

Sam led her into the living room and took a seat on the couch, watching her as she took it all in.

"I like it; it's manly but it has a real homey feel to it." She said sitting on the opposite end of the couch

"Thanks."

"So I've made a decision."

Sam nodded his head and motioned for her to continue.

"I've thought about it a lot and I've decided to accept the imprint."

Sam was stunned.

"What did you say?"

"I said I've decided to accept the imprint."

Sam stared at her.

"You accept the imprint?"

"I accept the imprint; I accept you."

Sam's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

Bella answered with a smile of her own.

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked

"Well I figure we could start out as friends; get to know each other and just see where it goes." She shrugged

Sam had never felt so happy in his entire life.

"So ummm….." Sam said after they'd spent nearly fifteen minutes in silence

"Why didn't you want to tell me about you guys being wolves and the imprint?" Bella asked

"It's not that I didn't ever want to tell you; I just wanted to wait a little longer before I told you."

"Why?"

"I was convinced that you would think I was crazy and you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Oh. So if I hadn't have asked when I did how long do you think you would've waited to tell me?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged

"So you were just going to go on and let me think I was going crazy to feel the way I do?"

"I didn't realize it was bothering you so much. I just liked seeing the way you reacted to me."

"But it wasn't very nice of you to toy with me like that. The last time I'd felt and reacted so strongly to a boy, it was Edward and well that didn't turn out so well."

"I'm sorry. And you're right; I shouldn't have toyed with you like that."

"You're forgiven I suppose. But just so you know, I don't like secrets and I hate being lied to."

"Noted." Sam replied nodding his head

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Bella asked

"Uh, I've got patrol then I'll probably just hang out with the guys."

"Would it be ok if I came over?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Well, I should probably get back to Jacob's."

"Oh, ok. I'll walk you back." Sam said

The walk to Jacob's was spent in a comfortable silence.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Bella nodded

"Ok. Bye." Sam said leaning in to plant a kiss on Bella's cheek

She thought it a bit forward of Sam to do so considering she'd only agreed to friendship for the time being, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't leaving her feeling warm and fuzzy.

"You plan on coming in?"

"Huh?" Bella asked turning to see Jacob on the porch

"You've been standing there for about ten minutes now."

"I have?"

"Yep." He nodded

"Oh." She blushed

"Come on Bells. Dad called Charlie and told him to come on down here for the bonfire." Jacob grinned

"Bonfire?" She asked following him into the house

"Yea. Sam didn't tell you about it?"

"No; had more important things to talk about I guess."

* * *

After Charlie arrived, they all headed down to the beach for the bonfire. Bella ended up seated between Sam and Jacob; and as the night grew colder she found herself moving closer to Sam until she was as close as she could get without climbing into his lap. Sam was more than happy to wrap his arms around Bella and share his warmth with her; it made both him and the wolf extremely happy to have her so close.

Bella had heard the legends before but listening to them this time, knowing that they were true, made them all the more enthralling. She was sure that she would never tire of hearing these stories.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Bella woke up feeling happy and at peace; she supposed it had something to do with the talk she'd had with Sam.

After she'd gone through her morning routine, she gave Sam a call to find out what time she should head to his house.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, it's Bella."

"Hey; how are you?"

"I'm good; you?"

"I'm great."

"Good…good. Well the reason I'm calling is to find out what time I should head out there."

"Well, the guys probably won't show up till sometime after 12. But you could go ahead and come now…if you want to that is."

"Ok. Should I bring food or anything?"

"You don't have to but we won't complain if you do."

"Alright; I'll see you in an hour."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

After Bella got off the phone she dug through the fridge and freezer to see what she could scrounge up to take to the boys. She discovered that the food supply was quite low and there definitely wasn't enough to feed a bunch of wolf boys.

"Guess I'll stop by the grocery store." She said to herself as she headed upstairs to throw on some shoes and grab her things

* * *

When Bella got to the grocery store she realized she had no idea what kind of food the guys liked but she knew what Jacob liked and so she figured the rest of the guys wouldn't be too different.

She headed for the meat department and grabbed at least ten packs of hamburger meat, then she continued through the store grabbing everything necessary to make hamburgers. She wanted to make homemade fries but thought it would probably be cheaper and more sensible to just grab some chips.

As she headed for checkout she heard someone calling her name.

"Bella!"

She turned around trying to find where the voice had come from.

"Bella!"

And then she spotted him, Mike Newton.

She groaned and considered turning back around like she hadn't heard a thing but he was already making his way to her.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Mike." She greeted politely

"So what brings you here?" He grinned

"Same thing that brings everybody else to a grocery store….food." She responded, adding a silent 'duh' at the end

"Oh, yeah…of course." He blushed

"So you got any plans for next weekend?"

"I'm not sure. Why?" She asked

"There's going to be a party at Tyler's house."

"I'm not much for parties."

"It'll be fun. We could even go together….you know….like a date."

"Mike, you're a nice guy and all but I'm just not interested."

"Really? I thought for sure I'd have a shot now that Cullen was gone."

Bella sighed before responding in the nicest tone she could manage.

"Look Mike, I've NEVER been interested in you and I'm NEVER going to be interested in you." She said putting emphasis on the 'never'

She wanted to laugh at the look on his face but thought that it wouldn't be very nice of her and would only add insult to injury.

"Oh, well…I guess I'll see you later." He replied before running off

After Mike ran off she continued on her way to check out.

Once she loaded everything into her truck she called her Dad to let him know where she'd be and then headed to La Push.

* * *

When she pulled up outside of Sam's house, he came bursting onto the front porch and practically leaped down the steps.

"Bella!" He shouted

The loudness and excitement of his voice caused her to jump.

"Hi Sam." She smiled getting out of her truck

As soon as her feet had touched the ground she was being scooped up into a bone crushing hug.

"Need to breathe." She gasped

"Sorry." He said releasing her from the hug and rubbing his neck nervously

This was definitely a side to Sam she hadn't seen before. In all of their encounters, except for the last, he had seemed confident and somewhat closed off. But here he was now, nervous and obviously excited.

"It's ok. Help me with the bags please?" She asked as she turned to start grabbing bags from the back of the truck

As she reached for a bag, Sam swatted her hand away and proceeded to grab all of the grocery bags himself.

"I can carry some you know."

"Yea, but you can only carry like two at a time if that."

"Well I'm sorry all of us can't superhuman strength." She growled

"No need to be sorry. I like that you're weaker than me." He shrugged as he headed for the house

"Did you just call me weak?" Bella shouted as she followed him

"No, I just said that you were weaker than me. Not that you were weak."

"Ok, so you didn't say it but it sure sounded like you were implying it." She said as she begin to take the food out of the bags

"Well I mean you are weak compared to me." He said

Bella thought that she should probably be offended by that but she realized that his statement was in fact correct so she just huffed and continued unpacking the groceries.

"So do you have a grill?"

"Yes."

"Well don't you think you should get it started?" She asked turning around to face him

"For what?"

"Hamburgers." She replied picking up a pack and showing it to him

"Oh. I like mine spicy." He said as he walked out of the kitchen but not before smacking her butt

"SAM!" She cried

Sam just chuckled as he continued his way out of the house.

"Oh he thinks it's funny does he. Well let's just see how funny he finds this. Smacking me on the butt, the nerve!" She muttered to herself as she pounded out the hamburger meat

When Sam came in to retrieve the burgers from Bella, she tried to keep a straight face while she pointed out to him the burgers she'd made specifically for him.

The rest of the pack arrived just as Sam took the last few burgers off the grill.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey guys; go on inside and see if Bella needs any help."

"What's she doing here?" Jacob asked

"She's gonna hang out with us."

"Oh." Jacob replied before following the rest of the guys in the house

* * *

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake."

"So I hear you're hanging out with us today."

"Yep."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"All this hotness. I mean one wolf man is enough to make the ladies crazy, but all of us….in one place….well, I'm just not sure you're up for it."

Bella stared at Jacob for a minute trying to decide whether or not he was serious but as soon as she saw his lips quiver she knew he was trying to be funny. She tried to hold her laughter in, but as Jacob's smile grew so did hers until they were both doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked when he entered the kitchen and saw them laughing and clinging to each other

It took them a while but eventually they were able to stop laughing and Bella gave Sam an answer.

"Jacob."

"Jacob?" Sam asked not getting it

"You asked what was so funny."

"Ok…..well all the foods outside and I don't know how much longer I can keep the boys from devouring it all." He said eyeing them strangely

"Come on Bells." Jacob said grabbing her hand and dragging her out the house

Sam tried to tell himself that there was nothing going on between Bella and Jacob but he couldn't help being jealous of the closeness Jacob had with her.

When he got outside the only seat left was nowhere near Bella; he considered ordering Jacob to move and let him sit next to her but decided to let it be.

As soon as Bella had grabbed what she wanted the rested of the guys dove in and Bella watched as they scarfed the food down like they hadn't eaten in days. She paid special attention to Sam and watched as he made his way through his first burger. She could tell by the look on his face that he was having a difficult time.

"Bella?"

"Yes Sam?" She smiled

"Ummm, not that the burger isn't good or anything but uh….what did you put in?" He asked grabbing a bottled water

"You did say you liked them spicy, didn't you?"

"Yes. But this is a lot spicier than I was expecting. What did you put in?"

"Oh, a little hot sauce….some cayenne pepper, red chili flakes, red chili powder." She said innocently

Sam's eyes widened and Bella wondered if they might actually pop out of his head.

"Why would you use all of those? Just one of those would have been enough."

"What's the matter? A big strong man such as yourself can't handle a little heat." She grinned

"Is that what this is about? You're trying to get back at me for saying you're weaker than me?"

"Oh not at all." She responded

"Then why?"

"Well Sam, perhaps you'll consider keeping your hands to yourself in the future."

The rest of the pack looked on trying to figure out what was going on.

"This is because I slapped your butt?" He asked

Bella just nodded her head in reply.

"Are you serious? This is ridiculous! You try to set my mouth on fire because I slapped your butt? I didn't realize you were such a prude."

"A prude? I'm not a prude at all. However, I don't appreciate you thinking that you can touch me so inappropriately when I clearly stated that we are in the friend zone right now."

"You act like I full on groped you or something! All I did was slap your butt!" He cried

"Well you didn't grope me today." She replied

"Huh?"

"Dinner at Jacob's house the other night; your hand on my thigh….ringing any bells?"

"Ok, so I admit that wasn't exactly appropriate. But this is a little uncalled for don't you think? Feels like my mouth is on fire."

"Well if you can't handle it, I'm sure these guys would be more than happy to eat your portion." She shrugged

"I didn't say I couldn't handle it."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked raising her eyebrow

Sam had no response for that so he went back to eating his food while the rest of the boys laughed and Bella smiled smugly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Bit of a time skip (6 months to be exact).**

It didn't take long for Bella and Sam to fall into an easy friendship and while Sam was happy that they were getting along so well, he desperately wanted more. It drove him crazy being so close to her and not being able to touch her the way he wanted to but Bella seemed to be in no hurry to move past friendship. Sam was trying to be patient with her but it had been almost six month since he'd told her about the imprint and his patience was wearing thin. How much longer would he have to wait?

* * *

It was Friday night and the pack was having a bonfire to celebrate Quil's imprinting.

"Where is Quil's imprint?" Bella asked looking around trying to spot her

"She's not here." Sam replied

"Why not?"

"It's past her bedtime." Sam chuckled

"What?" She was confused

"She's two."

"Two? Quil imprinted on a two year old?" She wasn't sure if should be outraged or find it funny as Sam obviously did

"Yea. The legends never said anything about anyone imprinting on someone so young but I guess we shouldn't be surprised."

"And how's Quil handling it?"

"Well he's not real happy about it but there's nothing he can do so he's just gonna have to deal with it."

"But how he's going to explain to her parents why he wants to spend so much time with their two year old? And who is she anyway?"

"Her name is Claire; she's Leah's cousin. And as for her parents, well we might just have to tell them the truth."

"But can you do that?"

"Well because they're not a part of our tribe it could be an issue."

"What do you mean they're not a part of your tribe?"

"They're from the Makah Reservation."

"I'm confused."

"They were down here visiting Harry and his family when Quil came across the girl and imprinted." Sam explained

"Oh. So his imprint is a two year old who doesn't even live in La Push…..poor Quil." She sighed

"Yep."

Sam and Bella didn't talk much for the rest of the night; the both of them content to watch the rest of the boys have their fun. Sometimes it was easy to forget that most of them were still just kids.

Around midnight Embry and Jake headed off for their patrol; Jared and Kim ran off to who knows where and Paul and Quil, well no one really knew where they had disappeared to.

* * *

"You know its kind of late for you to be driving; you could just stay with me tonight." Sam said as he and Bella gathered up the blankets and trash and headed back to his house

"Well Charlie won't be home till late Sunday so I guess it would be ok. But I don't have any extra clothes with me."

"You can just borrow one of my shirts."

"I guess."

"So you'll stay?" Sam asked

"Don't get to excited Sammy boy; I'll be sleeping in the guest room."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're still just friends."

"And? Friends share beds all the time." He argued

"Sam. It's different with us and you know it." She sighed

"Why? Because you're my imprint? I'm not going to try and take advantage of you if that's what you're worried about."

"I hadn't been worried about that actually."

"Then what's wrong with us sharing a bed?"

"I just wouldn't feel comfortable." She shrugged

"You wouldn't feel comfortable sharing a bed with me but you have no problem sharing one with Jacob."

"What are you talking about?"

It was clear to Bella that Sam was becoming angry and she had no idea why.

"Are you forgetting that we can see and hear each others thoughts when we phase?" He growled

"Sam, I don't understand."

"Does Tuesday night ring any bells?"

"Tuesday? Jacob and I were studying and I was too tired to drive home so I just spent the night."

"And you had no problem sleeping in the same bed as him."

"Of course not."

"Then why do you have problem sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"I never said I had a problem. I just said I wouldn't be comfortable with it."

"Why? You afraid Jacob might find out?"

"You're not making any sense!" Bella yelled

"If you would rather be with Jacob, just tell me." He sighed

"WHAT? Why on earth would I want to be with Jacob? He's practically my brother!"

Sam was speechless. Bella thought of Jacob as her brother? So all this time he'd been worried when there was nothing to be worried about.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know. It's just you two or so close and you're always telling him things; most of what I've learned about you I've learned from him…through his thoughts."

"Of course I'm going to tell Jacob things; I've known him my entire life. He's my best friend. And if there was something you wanted to know you could've just asked. But you never ask Sam! You're always just assuming things and going off of what you see in Jacob's thoughts when you two are phased."

"How am I supposed to ask you anything when you spend most of your time with Jacob? He sees you way more than I do and it's not fair because you're not his imprint."

"You know why Jacob see's me more than you do? Because he makes time for me. On days I can't come to La Push he comes by my house. But you don't do that. I'm always having to come to you, and I can only come when you're not patrolling or doing some other wolf thing….which means I don't get to come here very often. And even when I do see you, you have the whole pack here. How many times have I called you to see if we could hang out and spend some time together just the two of us? More times than I care to count that's for sure. And this is exactly why we're still just friends."

Sam hadn't thought of things from her perspective; he hadn't thought that it was him that was keeping them from moving past friendship.

"I want to be more than your friend Sam. But you don't make feel like I'm important to you at all; I feel like you're just squeezing me into your schedule when you can. And that's not fair Sam. I may be your imprint but I don't feel like I'm anything more than that."

A simple invitation to spend the night had turned into an argument and ended with Bella in tears. Sam felt like the world's biggest jackass for this one. He feared that he had just permanently placed himself in the friend zone and ruined any chance he'd ever had at anything more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was making you feel that way."

He had no idea what else to say. He'd made a mess of things and now he had no idea how to fix them.

"I think I'm just going to go home." Bella sighed

"No. Please stay." Sam begged

Bella just shook her head and walked out the door.

"Bella please stay!" He called after her

"Goodnight Sam."

Sam watched as she climbed into her truck and drove away.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there in his front yard staring off in the direction her truck had gone, hoping that she would turn around and come back.

He had to fix this. He had to find a way to show her that she was important to him; that she was so much more than just his imprint.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm super sorry its taken so long to update this story, but now that I've got the inspiration for it again I'll try to post regularly.  
**

Weeks went by without any word from Bella. Sam knew that she had been down on the Rez because he'd saw it in Jacob's thoughts, but she hadn't been to see him and avoided him like the plague. She wouldn't answer his calls, she ignored his text and the notes Sam had given to Jacob to pass on, lay on her desk unopened.

* * *

Sam and Jacob had just finished their afternoon patrol and they were now sitting on the beach staring out at the water.

"What am I supposed to do Jacob? I've tried apologizing but she hasn't returned any of my calls or my text and she won't even read the notes."

"Have you tried going to see her?" Jacob asked

"Huh?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe what she needs is for you to tell her all these things face to face? It's easy to say you're sorry and sound all sweet through voicemails and text but there's no way for her to know that you actually mean it."

"So you're saying that if I went to her house and told her how sorry I was, that she would forgive me and things would be ok between us again?"

"I don't know for sure. But it is worth a try." Jacob shrugged

"Do you think you could call her and see if she's home?" Sam asked

"She's home. Has been all day." Jacob told him

"But it's Thursday, shouldn't she have been in school?"

"Said she wasn't feeling well." Jacob replied

"You think it's the imprint?"

"Probably."

"Ok. Well I'm going to head over there, maybe take her some soup or something."

"Probably wouldn't hurt."

"What about flowers, do you think she would like flowers?"

"You don't know whether or not she likes flowers? Sam, she's been your imprint for like eight months and you don't even know if she likes flowers?"

"No."

"You're an idiot Sam." Jacob said shaking his head and walking off

Sam made the trek to his house and took a shower before searching through his cupboards for anything he could cook and take to Bella.

There wasn't much there, so he just decided to stop at the store on the way to her house and pick some things up.

He hoped that Bella would be willing to see him and hear him out.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Bells. How ya feeling?"_

"_Eh, ok I guess."_

"_You do know why you're feeling like this don't you?"_

"_Yea, it's got something to do with the imprint."_

"_Then why don't you just talk to Sam."_

"_Why do I also have to be the one to talk to him? Why do I also have to be the one to make the effort? Just once I want him to make an effort, Jacob; to show me that I actually mean something to him and that he actually cares. I don't want him to call or send text, that's easy and doesn't really take much thought or consideration."_

"_So you're saying you want him to come to you?"_

"_Yes. But its been weeks and I'm starting to think that's never going to happen." She sighed_

"_He'll figure it out Bells."_

"_I hope so. I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap."_

"_Ok. Call me if you need anything, ok?"_

"_I will. Thanks for being such a good friend Jake."_

"_No problem."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

* * *

It was only a few minutes after she'd hung up with Jacob, that her doorbell rang.

She sighed and groaned as she crawled out of bed.

The doorbell rang again, followed by a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" She called out

She looked through the glass on the door and was a bit surprised to see Sam standing there.

"Sam?" She asked as she opened the door

"Hi. Do you think I could come in talk?" He asked

"Yea." Bella sighed, moving aside to let him in

As he stepped in the house, he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Umm, I got you these." He said offering the flowers to her

"Thank you." Bella replied, sniffing them and then heading for the kitchen to find something to put them in

"So how have you been?" Sam asked as he took a seat at the dining table

"I think you know the answer to that." She replied, as she arranged the flowers in a vase of water

"I, uh, did you get my messages?"

"I did." She replied, her back still to him

"Bella?"

She turned around to stare at him and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry."

Sam could tell by the look on her face that she didn't really believe him.

"And what exactly are you sorry for? Do you even know why you should be sorry?" She asked folding her arms across her chest

"I've had a lot to think about over these last few weeks, and with a little bit of help I think I finally get it."

Bella said nothing, but gestured for him to continue.

"You've been my imprint for eight months and I know next to nothing about you. I don't know what you're favorite color is, I don't know what you want to do with your life after high school; I don't know what your dreams or aspirations are. I know next to nothing about you and what's worse is that I've never asked. I'm sure you know pretty much everything there is to know about me and that's because you took the time and cared enough to ask. I took for granted the fact that you were my imprint and I didn't realize that just because the Great Spirits had made things easier by pointing you out to me, that I still had to make an effort. I was an idiot and didn't realize that just being my imprint wasn't enough for you. You needed to know that you meant something to me and that I cared but I never did anything to show you that. And I had no right to get mad at you about sharing a bed with Jacob but not wanting to share one with me. Now I understand that you and Jacob are practically siblings and that he's your best friend and I should have been happy to know that there was someone who cared so much about you and would protect you when I wasn't there to. But instead I got jealous because he had a bond with you that I didn't; and I could've had it but I never made the effort needed."

It was quiet for a few minutes and then Bella spoke,

"This is what I wanted all along Sam; for you to show up here and tell me that you're sorry and actually mean and know what it was you were apologizing for. And you really are an idiot, but you're my idiot and I don't want to be mad at you anymore."

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" Sam asked hopefully

"Yes. But you've got to make an effort from now on. If you want us to ever be more than friends, you've got to try and show me that you care."

"And I will, I promise I will." Sam said, rising from his chair and moving to stand in front of her

He pulled her into his arms and squeezed gently before letting her go.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Sam asked her

"When?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Ok." Bella agreed

"I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"You mean you're going out?" She asked

"Yes. I mean I could cook us something if you wanted me to." He replied

"You can cook?" She asked surprised

"Yea."

"And how come I didn't know this?"

Sam shrugged.

"All this time I've been cooking for you guys and you were fully capable of helping me?"

"Uh,yea. Would it help my case if I told you I'd help you cook from now on?" He asked sheepishly

"Hmph…. I suppose."

The two spent a few more hours talking, in which time Sam learned that Bella's favorite color was purple and that she didn't have a particular favorite when it came to flowers, but that she wasn't a big fan of roses because they were so common and it was the go to flower for most people.

Sam left Bella's house that night feeling lighter and feeling like he was finally on the right path when it came to Bella and the imprint.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

At exactly 6:00 on Friday night, Sam was knocking on the door to the Swan residence.

"Come on in Sam." Charlie greeted him as he opened the door

"Bella! Sam's here!" He shouted up the stairs

"Coming!" She called back

A few minutes later she was walking down the stairs and Sam's breath caught in his throat. Her hair was actually down for a change, falling in loose curls down her back; she wore a strapless, patterned dress that fell to a few inches above her knees and she'd paired it with a pair of cute white sandals; and there was a white sweater slung over her arm as well.

Charlie was shocked! His daughter pretty much never wore dresses; in fact it was of the main reasons she'd been so against prom.

"I didn't even know you owned a dress." Charlie said

"Uh, yea. Mom sent it to me a few weeks ago." Bella blushed and looked at Sam nervously; taking note of how good he looked in dark wash jeans and a white button up

The white contrasted beautifully with his russet skin and rolling up the sleeves had given the shirt a slightly more casual look and also seemed to emphasis his biceps.

Sam just stood there staring at her.

"Oh… well you look nice." Charlie muttered and then blushed and scurried off to the living room

"Good night dad!" She called out as her and Sam headed for the door

Sam seemed to find his voice just as they were walking out the front door,

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She smiled and then ducked her head as she blushed

Sam smiled and helped her into his truck before going around to his side.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as they back out of her drive-way

"Café Garden."

"Oh, I've never been there but I've heard they're really good."

The ride from then on was pretty much silent and the atmosphere just a little awkward; neither of them seemed to know what to say or what to talk about it.

* * *

They arrived to the restaurant and were pleased to find the wait was only about ten to fifteen minutes.

Less than fifteen minutes later, they were seated in a booth next to the window and Bella thought it was kind of cool how she could look out and see the forest.

Once seated, a waiter arrived to take their drink order and offer some wine. Neither Bella nor Sam were wine drinkers, so they declined and ordered sodas instead.

The two of them looked over the menu, quickly deciding what they wanted and then Bella turned her attention to the view outside while Sam watched her intently.

"So how was school today?" Sam asked, desperate to break the awkward silence and get Bella's attention away from the view outside and on him

"The usual boringness; I'm so glad this is my last year."

"Yea, I felt the same way my last year of high school; but then after I graduated and everything went crazy, I kind of wished to have that little bit of boring normalness back."

"If you hadn't have gone furry, what would you have done after high school?" Bella asked, lowering her voice so that no one could hear the 'furry' part

"I'd gotten a scholarship to UW, and I was going to study electrical engineering and construction management so that after I'd graduated I'd be able to come back here and maybe open up a construction company."

"But can't you still do that? I mean you do construction work for people around La Push and Forks, so you've already got customers.

"It just takes a lot of time to get a company up and running, time I don't really have."

"But maybe you could find a way though? It'd give the pack a place to work and maybe some other people too, because I know how scarce jobs are around here."

"I guess." Sam sighed, thanking the waiter as he set down their drinks

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?" The waiter asked

"We're ready." Sam replied

"Ok, go ahead."

"You first, Bella." Sam said

"Umm, I think I'll have your Seafood Pot Pie."

"Ok, and that comes with a salad."

"I'll have the Cafe' Caesar."

"Ok. And for you sir?" The waiter asked turning his attention to Sam

"I'll have the Monster Burger and add an extra order of fries to that please."

"Alright, I'll go put this order in and get you a refill on those drinks."

After the waiter left, Bella and Sam resumed their previous conversation.

"So what do you want to do after you graduate?" Sam asked

"I'd thought about going down to Jacksonville to spend some time with my Mom for a little bit."

"What about college?"

"I don't know. There isn't anywhere in particular I want to go and to be honest I haven't even given much thought to what it is I want to do with my life."

"Why?" Sam asked

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you thought about what you want to do with your life?"

"Well I'd gotten so wrapped up in Edward and he'd kind of mapped our future out so I never really had to think about it and honestly I didn't really want to. All I could think about was how I was getting older and changing but he wasn't. And then they left and for a while I didn't want to deal with the fact that the life I'd planned previously just wasn't possible anymore."

"And do you still feel that way? Like you don't want to plan your future because they're not in it?"

Bella shook her head as she took a sip of her soda.

"Not at all; it's just the thing with you happened, and well you know what being apart does to us, so my options are kind of limited and I just have no idea what to do."

"If you really wanted to go to college, we'd find a way to make it work Bella."

"But I don't think I really want to go to college; at least not some big university."

"Well then maybe you could sign up for a few classes at the community college here in Port Angeles; at least until you can figure out what it is you really want to do."

"I guess." She shrugged

A few minutes later their food arrived and the conversation slowed.

The servings were much bigger than Bella had been expecting and she ended up giving most of her dinner to Sam because she just couldn't eat it all.

After eating and paying, Sam asked Bella if she wanted to go home or if she'd like to walk around for a bit.

"I think I'd like to walk around for a bit."

They walked in silence, enjoying the breeze and the calm.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me tonight." Sam said as they took a seat on a bench

"I've had a good time tonight. It's nice being able to spend time with just you; being able to talk about things and not being interrupted by the guys." She replied, leaning into his side

"Yea it is." He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer

"Just promise me, we'll get to do this again."

"I promise."

The two of them sat there, enjoying each others presence and happy with the fact that the ache that had plagued them for weeks, was no longer there.

* * *

Later that night as Sam lie awake in bed, he realized that what he and Bella had shared before now hadn't really been friendship, at least not on his end; he'd been too busy pushing and wondering when they'd move onto dating to even take the time to build a friendship with her. He decided that this time around he'd do things differently and he'd make sure Bella knew that she was so much more than just his imprint.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're interested, there are links on my profile so that you can see what Bella's outfit looks like. **


	13. Chapter 13

It was the weekend after their dinner and Bella and Sam were hanging out at his house.

"Where are the guys?" Bella asked as Sam handed her a bottled water

"Off doing their own thing."

"Oh, I thought they'd be here."

Sam shook his head, "You said you wanted the two of us to spend more time together, so I told them to stay away today."

"Oh, well thank you."

"So, the weather's pretty nice for a change, what do you say we take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure. But be prepared to keep from me falling; I'm bound to trip over a rock or a grain of sand or something."

Sam laughed and promised to keep her from falling.

* * *

"Have you thought anymore about what you want to do after graduation?" Sam asked as they walked along the beach

"A little, but so far I've come up with nothing."

"Well what's something you love to do?"

"I love to read, but I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a professional reader."

"An editor."

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him

"An editor; you know the people who read and edit books for authors."

"Oh. But how would I even go about getting into that though?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe I should look into that."

"Maybe."

"So now that we may have solved me career dilemma, how bout we start working on yours?"

"And what do you propose we do?"

"Well for starters, we find out what it takes to start a construction company."

"It takes a lot of money I know that much."

"Yea, but you do know there are small business loans and stuff like that."

"Ok. Let's say we get enough money to start the company; Forks and La Push are both small towns, I doubt there would be enough business to keep a company running."

"You never know; and we could always spread the word to surrounding towns. Just think about it, a small company from a small town that offers better prices then those big overpriced construction companies."

"You really think this could work?"

"Sure."

It was quiet for a while after that as Sam pondered the possibility of actually being able to start his own business. He'd always thought he'd have to spend the rest of his life doing odd jobs around the Rez and doing construction work here and there, but Bella had shown him that he might still be able have the future he'd planned for before the phase.

Bella was wondering why she hadn't thought about the editor thing before; as much as she loved to read, it was the most obvious career choice but she hadn't even considered it a possibility.

"So what kind of books do you like?" Sam asked, snapping Bella out of her thoughts

"Mostly classics."

"Classics? Like Shakespeare and stuff?"

"Yea."

"But why… that stuff is so boring." Sam frowned

"It is not."

"Yes it is."

"What kind of books do you like to read?" Bella asked him

"I'm not much of a reader."

"What was the last thing you read?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it was a sports magazine or something."

"A magazine? Really?"

"I don't have much time for reading and even if I did I wouldn't want to spend it reading."

"So what do you like to spend your time doing then?"

"Sleeping, eating…. Honing my wolf senses and skills."

Bella shook her head, "Ok, so what did you do in your free time before you sprouted fur and a tail?"

"Played football, spent time with Leah."

"Leah? Who's that?"

"She was my girlfriend."

"Oh. How long were you two together?"

"We dated for most of my senior year of high school."

"So what happened?"

"I phased."

Bella went quiet after that and she began to wonder if Sam would've still been with Leah had he not phased.

"Bella?" Sam said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop

"What's the matter?" He asked

"If you hadn't phased, would you still be with Leah?"

"I don't know; if I hadn't phased, then I would've gone off to college, so either way I would have been leaving her behind."

"So you're saying either way, you and Leah still would've broken up."

By now they'd turned around and were headed back to Sam's house.

"I think so yea. But you don't have to worry about it because even though there's a part of me that will always love her, just as there's a part of you that will always love Edward, it's nothing compared to the love you and I will share someday."

"I guess you're right. It's just that I wonder sometimes if you and I would still be where we are if it hadn't of been for the imprint."

"Maybe we would and maybe we wouldn't, but I don't think it does us any good to worry about it."

"You're right. Let's just focus on where we are right now, not where we might have been."

"Deal." Sam said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side

"You know, being just your friend isn't so bad; I don't know why I thought it was before." Sam sighed

"Because you're a guy and you're an idiot." Bella shrugged

"Hmph, I feel so loved." He grumbled

Bella laughed and poked him in the side which got her a smile in return.

"You hungry?" She asked

"Mmhmm. You?"

"A little."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know; what can you cook?"

"Oh, so I'm cooking?"

"Of course; now that I know you can, I intend to take full advantage." Bella grinned, following him up the porch steps

"Ok. How does spaghetti sound?" He asked, opening the front door and ushering her inside

"Yummy." She replied heading for the kitchen

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but now that 'Kiss or Kill' is completed I'll be focusing all my attention on this story here.**

For the next few weeks, all of Bella and Sam's free time went into researching what it would take to get a company started and planning out all the details.

"Have you looked into the editor thing yet?" Sam asked, as he tossed the papers onto the coffee table and leaned back against the couch

Bella sighed and tossed her pile of papers next to Sam, rubbing her eyes tiredly, she leaned into his side.

"No."

"Why not?"

Bella shrugged,

"Bella, I appreciate all that you're doing to help me get me my own business started, but if its keeping you from doing what you need to do then we can take a break for a while until you're sorted out."

"Helping you isn't keeping me from doing what I need to."

Sam didn't believe Bella for a second, but he wasn't about to come right out and say it.

"How about instead of working on this stuff, "Sam said gesturing to the papers piled up on the table, "next week, we work on figuring out to make you an editor."

"You don't have to do that; I can figure the editor thing out on my own time."

"Bella, you've helped me, so now let me help you. Besides I could use a break from all this business talk."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ok."

In the last few weeks Sam had learned that Bella was always putting others ahead of herself, and that for some reason the idea of putting herself first, just didn't ever cross her mind; so naturally he'd had to figure out ways to get her to put herself first and he learned that with a little nudge and the right words, it wasn't so hard. But it wasn't just about Bella needing to put herself first sometimes; it was also about Sam learning to put her first as well.

When Sam had first imprinted on Bella, most of his decisions and choices had been all about him; it was always his feelings, his wants and his needs that he was thinking about and trying to satisfy. It wasn't that he didn't care for Bella's feelings, wants, or needs, it was just that he cared a little more for his; which he supposed is what had gotten him in trouble in the first place. Now he was learning, not necessarily to always put her first, but to take into consideration her thoughts or feelings about something.

* * *

It was quiet for a little while after that until Sam's stomach let out a monstrous growl.

Bella who had been relaxing with her eyes closed and her head in Sam's lap opened one eye and looked up at Sam.

"I guess someone's hungry."

Sam laughed and nodded.

"Alright, let's go see what you have to cook." Bella sighed as she moved to get up

"Ummm, I haven't gotten around to grocery shopping this week so there probably won't be anything in there." Sam told her following her to the kitchen

Bella looked through the freezer, fridge and cabinets and discovered that Sam had been right.

"Well, we either go grocery shopping or we go to the diner." Bella said

"I guess grocery shopping makes more sense." He grumbled

"Let's get going then." Bella said as she grabbed his hand and began attempting to drag him towards the front door

Sam just stood still and watched as she continued to pull, getting absolutely no where.

"Ok," She huffed as she turned around to look at him, "This is how this is supposed to work: I pull on your arm, your legs move, you follow me…"

"I just wanted to see how long you would struggle to make me move before you gave up." Sam smiled

Bella glared at him and folded her arms across her chest; she was tempted to stomp her foot like a little girl about to throw a tantrum but instead she just stuck her tongue out and walked outside and hopped into Sam's truck.

Sam laughed and followed after her.

People stared as Sam and Bella entered the grocery store, playfully shoving each other and laughing completely oblivious to the stares they were getting.

They made their way through the store, Sam just throwing stuff he thought he might need in the buggy.

"Will you make these for me?" He asked Bella holding up a box of brownie mix

"Huh?" Bella asked snapping her head up to look at him

"Brownies? Will you make them for me?" He asked

"Oh, sure." She replied

He threw a couple boxes of brownie mix into the buggy and then headed for the meat department.

Bella watched as Sam perused the various cuts of meat and let her mind wander to other things. She thought about becoming an editor and wondered if that was really what she wanted to do with her life. Sure it seemed like the perfect career for a bookworm such as herself, but she was pretty sure that would require some kind of college degree and she wasn't really sure she wanted to go to college. She also figured that even if she did manage to land a job as an editor it would not be in the state of Washington and as a newbie she wouldn't be able to ask to work from home; and seeing as how she couldn't be too far away from Sam and he couldn't leave La Push…. she just didn't see how it would work. She wondered how Sam would feel about her just taking a business classes and helping him with his business instead of trying to do the whole editor thing.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked snapping Bella out of her thoughts

She just nodded her head and began pushing the buggy to the front of the store. She remained quiet as Sam paid for the groceries and she spent the ride back to his house once again lost in her thoughts. Sam would glance at her every now and then, wondering if something wrong or if she was just zoned out.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She asked turning to look at Sam

"You gonna get out?"

Bella turned to look out the front window of the truck and was surprised to see Sam's house.

_Was I really that zoned out? _She thought to herself

Sam had already carted everything into the house so Bella just hopped out of the truck and followed after him.

"I was thinking of throwing some corn on the cob and chicken on the grill and maybe you could make some potato salad?" Sam asked as he started putting the things they wouldn't need for dinner, away.

"Sounds good; you mind if Dad joins us?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket and called Charlie

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Dad, its Bella."_

"_Hey Bella; everything ok?" _

"_Yep. Are you going to be working late tonight?"_

"_No, I was actually just about to head home now; why?"_

"_Oh, well I was wondering if you'd like to come down to Sam's for dinner."_

"_You've been spending an awful lot of time down at Sam's; something going on I should know about?"_

"_Sam and I are just friends."_

"_Just friends?"_

"_Yes Dad."_

"_Alright. Well, let me finish up here and I'll head that way."_

"_Alright, see you when you get here."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

* * *

"I'm gonna go fire up the grill." Sam said when Bella came back into the kitchen

"Ok, And I'll start on the potato salad. Do you want those brownies tonight?"

"If you feel like making them tonight then sure, but if not I can wait."

"It's been a while since I've baked and I'm kind of in the mood for something sweet so I think I'll go ahead and make them."

Sam's responding grin made Bella laugh and she shook her head as she turned her attention back to the potatoes in the sink waiting to be washed.

Charlie arrived at Sam's just as the last of the meat was being pulled off the grill and Bella was slide the second pan of brownies into the oven.

"Come on in Chief!" Sam called out as he came through the back door and heard Charlie knocking at the front

"Smells good in here." He said as he entered the kitchen

"Hey dad, go ahead and have a seat." Bella said as she placed the potato salad on the table

"How was work Chief?" Sam asked as he sat the chicken and corn on the table and then took a seat across from Charlie

"Well a buddy of mine from Seattle PD called a couple days ago about the animal attacks they've been having up there lately and he sent me some pictures of the victims so I've been trying to see if I could figure what kind animal might be responsible for these attacks."

"Having any luck so far?" Bella asked

"No. I think I might have to go up there and take a look at the bodies myself."

"Oh, well when will you be going?"

"Probably not until next week; I'd like for you to say with Jacob and Billy while I'm gone. I don't like the idea of you in that house all by yourself."

"As long as Jacob and Billy don't mind." Bella shrugged

"I'm pretty sure they'll be more than happy to have you, especially if you agree to cook while you're there."

Sam thought of volunteering to let Bella stay with him, but something told him the Chief wouldn't be too keen on that idea and he wasn't so sure Bella would be either.

The conversation turned towards other things, like Sam's potential construction company and Bella's plans after graduation. Charlie thought the construction company was a good idea and he was secretly happy that Bella wasn't 100% sure of her post-graduation plans yet because he wasn't ready for her to leave yet.

After dinner was done, Charlie thanked Sam for having him over for dinner and then decided to go ahead and go home because tomorrow was Saturday and Saturday meant getting up before the sun to go fishing.

* * *

Bella helped Sam to clean-up and upon his instance wrapped up a plate of brownies to take home with her.

"I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with Jacob lately so I'll probably be spending most, if not all, of tomorrow with him." Bella said as Sam walked her out to her truck

"Guess I can't be greedy and keep you all to myself." Sam sighed dramatically

"Nope… you sure can't." Bella told him

"Fine…. I'll share if I must." He grumbled, pulling her into a hug

Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let me know when you get home." He instructed as he pulled away from her

"Will do." She nodded

"Good night."

"Night…. Don't let the bed bugs bite, or in your case fleas." She grinned

"Ha…ha… real funny." Sam grumbled

Bella giggled as she cranked up her truck.

"See you later, Sammy-boy." She smiled and with a wave she was gone

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think, please.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day of Bella's graduation and her mother and Phil had flown into town for the occasion; Renée being Renée had insisted that there should be a party despite the fact that Bella had been telling her for months now that she didn't want a party. Since there was no talking her mother out of having the party, Bella bargained with her and demanded that if a party was to be had then her mother didn't get to pick where it took place or who was invited; Renée of course wasn't thrilled by this and almost didn't agree until Bella threatened to not show up at the party at all.

"Fine. Where do you want to have the party?" Renée grumbled

"Sam's house."

"Sam's house?" Renée asked looking over at Sam who had been sitting silently beside Bella the entire time

"Yep." Bella replied

"And are you ok with this Sam?" She asked

Sam just nodded his head.

"Bella, do your friends know how to get to Sam's house? If not you'll have to call them all and give them directions."

"I'm pretty sure there isn't anyone on the Rez who doesn't know where Sam's house is."

Renée nodded her head but then stopped once she realized what Bella had said.

"Wait, you're not inviting anyone from Forks High?"

"Angela is really the only one from Forks that I'd consider a real friend and her family is having their own thing for her and her boyfriend so….."

"Alright are you two done arguing yet? We've got to get a move on if we don't want to be late." Charlie said as he rushed down the stairs and out the front door

"Ok, come on Bella, you can ride with me and Phil." Renée said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door, with following behind her

"Actually I'm going to ride with Dad and Sam." Bella replied

"But, " Renee started, only to be interrupted by Charlie shouting "Let's go!"

Bella grinned and grabbed Sam's hand, tugging until he started moving.

"Does your mom have something against La Push and the Rez or something?" Sam asked on the way to graduation

"Don't pay her any attention Sam; she's just got her panties in a bunch because I've decided to stay here instead of moving to Florida with her and Phil." Bella told him

Once they arrived at the school, Bella gave Sam and her Dad a hug before going to where all the students were supposed to meet.

The ceremony was over within an hour and Bella was so relieved to get out of there and out of that itchy gown.

* * *

As Bella exited the school to find her Dad and Sam so they could get out of there, she was suddenly pulled by her arm and found herself with her face buried against her mother's chest.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up!" Renée wailed

Bella squirmed and fidgeted, trying to get out of her mother's grip.

"Renée let the poor girl go." Charlie cut in

Renée let go of Bella and turned to Phil, practically throwing herself at him and sobbing hysterically.

Bella mouthed a 'thank you' to Charlie and shook her head at her mother; every since she'd taken that acting class years ago, every single thing she did had to be over the top and dramatic. She couldn't just cry a little and sniffle, no…. she had to full out sob and wail like someone had died or something, which of course drew everyone's attention to her. Bella ducked her head and scrambled to Sam's truck.

"Let's get out of here." Bella grumbled once Charlie had climbed into the truck

"Uh, shouldn't we tell your mother we're leaving?" Sam asked

"I am not risking having my face shoved into my mother's boobs again." Bella said, shooting a glare at Sam when he started to laugh

He quickly closed his mouth and grinned before starting up the truck and driving off.

Of course Renée did eventually realize that just about everyone had left and so she composed herself and headed for their rental car.

"I think I'm just going to grab a change of clothes and head on down to Sam's, if that's ok with you Dad?" Bella said once they came to a stop in the driveway

"Trying to avoid your mother?" Charlie laughed

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am." She replied

"Alright kid, I'll see you later on tonight." Charlie chuckled

Bella ran up the stairs, miraculously not tripping once, and grabbed some clothes and began stuffing them in a duffle bag; trying her best to get out of the house before her mother got there.

Sam laughed as he watched Bella sprinting to his truck.

"Go!" Bella yelled once she was in the truck

"In a hurry?" Sam asked taking his sweet time backing out of the driveway

"Sam…." Bella growled

"Alright, alright…. I'm going." He said holding his hands up and then putting the truck in drive

From the rear-view mirror, Bella could see her mother's rental car pulling into Charlie's driveway and she let out a big sigh of relief that she'd managed to escape.

"Any particular reason you're trying to spend as little time with your mother as you possibly can?" Sam asked as they crossed into La Push

"It was different growing up with her, I didn't really have a choice but to deal with her craziness and her tendency for dramatics. But Dad is so much different than her; he's quiet and calm and doesn't overreact over the stupidest and smallest things so having to deal with that crazy lady now…. Its grating on my nerves."

"But she's only been here for like two days."

"Two days of torture! You'd think her tear ducts would be all dried up by now with all the crying she's been doing. I mean it's ridiculous, she'd spot a baby picture of me on the mantle above the fireplace and she'd burst into tears and clutch the picture to her chest going on and on about _'oh my little girl!" _ And that first morning she got here, oh god it was awful! I got up to go to the bathroom, but I open my door and her face is like right there and then before I had time to react she was hugging me and running her hands all over my face talking about how much she's missed me and she can't believe her baby's graduating. Now I'm standing there doing the pee-pee dance and she's pushing me back into my room, reminiscing about when it was nursery and what a cute baby I was and she just went on and on. So finally I say _'Mom I've really got to go to the bathroom.'_ And she starts crying again talking about what it was like trying to potty train me, she even followed me to the bathroom and if I hadn't of shut the door in time, I'm pretty sure she would waltz right in and kept talking while I tried to pee." She ranted, finally stopping once they'd pulled up outside of Sam's house

Sam knew it was probably in his best interest not to laugh but he just couldn't help it.

"Sam," She whined "It's not funny."

Sam just kept on laughing and Bella huffed and got out of the truck, slamming the door behind her. A few minutes later Sam managed to control his laughter and followed after her. He found her sitting on his couch, glaring at the wall and pouting.

"Come on Bella, you've got to admit that from anyone else's point of view, it's kinda funny." Sam said sitting down beside her

She sighed and glanced at him, "I guess you're right. It's just frustrating to me; I haven't had a moment of peace since she showed up. She follows me around the house, crying and talking about when I was little. And this morning I woke up to her sitting on my bed, staring at me."

"Why was she staring at you?" Sam asked

"She said it was something she used to do when I was a baby."

"Come on, you look like you could use some sleep before the party tonight." Sam said as he pulled Bella up from the couch and began ushering her towards the stairs

"What are you going to do?" She asked

"I've got patrol in a little bit." He said

Bella inhaled the scent of Sam as she laid her head upon his pillow and snuggled down into the bed. After he was sure she was asleep, Sam headed out for his patrol.

He returned about an hour before the party was due to start and found that Bella had already woken up and taken a shower and now she was in the kitchen having a snack.

"Anything new?" She asked as Sam entered the kitchen

"Not really. I'm gonna go take a shower." He said grabbing a bottle of water and heading for the stairs

Fifteen minutes later and he was back downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table with Bella.

* * *

Charlie, Billy and Jacob were the first to arrive bringing with them pizza and drinks. Soon after the rest of the pack arrived and a few other people that Bella didn't really know, but the boys knew them so she didn't worry about it.

Someone turned on some music and before she knew it, Bella was being dragged out of her seat to dance with Sam.

"Uh, Sam I can't really dance." She frowned

"Just let me lead and you'll be fine." He assured her

Bella found that she was actually an ok dancer when she had someone else to help guide her movements and soon she was dancing with Jacob and then some other pack members. Eventually a slow song came on and she found herself back in Sam's arms.

"Having fun?" He whispered into her ear

"Mmhmm." She sighed, shivering as his breath ghosted across her ear

Sam moved back so that he was staring down into her eyes, he appeared to be searching her eyes for something and when he found whatever it was he was looking for, he slowly moved until his lips were almost touching hers; it took Bella's brain a minute to catch up with what was happening and then she was leaning in the rest of the way. Bella and Sam stood there, lip locked and still swaying softly, unaware that the song had changed and that Jacob and the rest of the pack were watching them with grins on their faces.

When they separated, Sam rested his forehead against Bella's and they both smiled.

"I think it's safe to say we're not just friends anymore." Bella said softly

Sam's smile became a full blown grin, and he pulled Bella closer to him and into another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Upon Sam and Charlie's insistence, Bella had applied to a couple universities a few months back and a couple days before graduation she had received her acceptance later to the University of Washington. She hadn't yet decided if she really wanted to go or not so she figured she should talk to Sam about it.

* * *

"So I got into UW." Bella said as her and Sam lounged on his couch, Sam with his head in Bella's lap

"Really? That's great."

"Yea but I don't know if I'm going to go." She sighed

"Well why wouldn't you?" he asked

"Ummm, the imprint for one; I mean you remember how it was for the weeks we didn't see or talk to each other."

"Yea, but Bella if you really wanted to go to UW, we'd find a way to make it work; I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back or that you can't do things because of the imprint."

"Ok, so say I do go, how are we going to make it work?"

"Well I could visit obviously; it would take no time at all to run there if I was phased. And we do have phones you know, so when we can't visit each other we can at least talk on the phone."

"So you want me to go?" Bella asked him

"Bella, I can't and won't make this decision for you. Just know that I'll support whatever decision you make."

Bella sighed and nodded; she'd kind of been hoping that Sam would make the decision for her or at least point her in a certain direction but she guessed it was better that he hadn't.

"If there was no such thing as the wolves and imprinting; if you and I were just two normal people who happened to be dating, would you be so confused about whether or not you should go?" Sam asked

"But there is such a thing as wolves and imprinting." She replied

"Just for a second pretend there aren't; pretend that I'm just your boyfriend and you're just my girlfriend, no supernatural stuff involved."

"Ok…. Pretending that there's nothing supernatural to worry about then I guess I would be packing my bags to go." She replied

"There's your answer."

"What?"

"You really want to go to UW and the only thing that's stopping you is your fear of what will happen with us and what kind of strain the distance will put on the bond. I want you to stop worrying about that and just trust that we'll find a way to make it work, ok?"

"But aren't you worried about it?" She asked

"Not as much, because I know we'll figure something out. The only thing I really worry about is you being up there by yourself without me to protect you if something were to happen."

"I kind of wish you could go with me." She sighed

"That would certainly make things easier, but I have a duty to my people and the pack so I can't leave."

"But what if Jake stepped up as Alpha, wouldn't you be able to go then?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm the Alpha or just another pack member, I have duties here and I can't leave."

"But that's not really fair. I mean what happens when the dangers gone and the packs not needed, what are you guys supposed to do then? They expect so much from you guys but what are they giving you in return? How they can expect you guys to just give up any dreams you ever had and play guard dog to a tribe of people who don't really appreciate it and most of them don't even know what it is you do."

"We don't do this because we expect something in return. And we aren't just guard dogs." Sam said standing up and moving away from Bella

"No, you do it because you don't have a choice. And I know you're not just a guard dog, I shouldn't have said that. It's just it bothers me the way they treat you guys. I mean from all the legends I've heard it seems like being able to phase is a great honor, but the way the elders treat you guys… it's, I don't know how to explain it. None of them have any idea about what you guys go through and how hard it is to be a protector; they only have the stories of their ancestors to go off of, so how is it that they get to make the decisions when it comes to the pack and they get to decide when you can have a future outside of being a protector?" She replied

"And you think it doesn't bother me? You think I don't hate having to report to them and waiting for them to ok whatever it is I think should be done? You don't think I hate the fact that I'm Alpha of the pack but I still have to go through the elders? You think I don't hate the way people look at us, the rumors and all the speculation? But I don't want to have to fight them on every single thing, Bella; it's tiring and I usually get nowhere. Do you have any idea how long it took me to convince them that at least the parents of those who phase, should know the truth? The elders would have preferred that no one outside of them and the pack know the truth; they were perfectly fine with the guys parents thinking they'd become delinquents. "

"So because it's hard and it's tiring you're just willing to let them continue to control you and the pack? It's hard so why bother fighting? What about future generations Sam?"

"What about them?" He asked

"What happens if our kids end up phasing? Are you just going to sit by and let the elders control them; let the elders take away their dreams and their future?

"How did we go from talking about you going to college to this?" He asked

"I don't know. But clearly this is a conversation we needed to have."

Sam sighed and sat back down next to Bella.

"One day we're going to have kids Sam and so will the other guys; and there's no way of knowing whether or not they'll phase, but what if they do? Do you really want them to have to struggle the way you guys have? Do you really want it to be as hard for them as it has been for you guys? Do you want the tribe looking at your kids and thinking that they're a bunch of no good delinquents too?"

"Of course I don't want that."

"Then you have to do something about it now Sam."

"You're right." He sighed

"I think if you talk to the pack about it they'll definitely agree. And maybe when you go to the elders, the rest of the guys should go to; show them a united front and what not. And having Jacob there might help a whole lot; I mean he will one day be Alpha and then Chief of the tribe, so maybe if the elders see that even their future Chief is unhappy with the way things are, they'll be more willing to listen and change."

"You know, I must have done something extraordinary in a past life to deserve you in this one."

Bella smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

Just as the kiss was becoming heated, Sam's stomach growled, completely ruining the moment.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Why don't you call the boys and invite them over, while I figure out what to cook."

Sam kissed on her the cheek and then ran outside to phase so he could let the guys who were on patrol know that they could come in to eat. After that was done, he went back in the house to call the rest of the guys. Less than twenty minutes later the house was filled with the sounds of a bunch of rowdy wolf boys. Bella chuckled as she listened to them horsing around and teasing each other, Sam occasionally shouting for them to be careful and not to break anything; to her, these were the sounds of home.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed and appreciated; and if you guys have any ideas or anything you might like to see in future chapters let me know. Also, if anyone is a writer and in need of a beta for their story (or stories) I am a beta-reader and would be more than happy to offer my services. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Because Harry is still alive for now, Sue is not a member of the council. The only members of the council are: Billy, Harry and Old Quil.  
**

A few days after his talk with Bella, Sam requested a meeting with the council and they agreed to meet with him on Friday at 4PM.

Thursday night, Sam called a pack meeting so that he could inform the about the impending meeting with council.

"Ok, so I'm sure you all have seen bits and pieces of the conversation I had with Bella."

After receiving nods, he went onto to tell them what the entire conversation had been.

"Can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with her." Paul said, frowning at the thought of agreeing with Bella

"So what are we going to do?" Jacob asked

"We're going to talk to the council."

"And what if they don't listen?" Jared asked

"Then we keep talking until they do; we all know how stubborn they are and we all know that it's going to take a lot of convincing to change their minds, but we just have to keep trying until they start seeing things our way."

"And what if they never see things our way?" Embry asked

"I don't know; we'll figure something out." Sam said

"Ok; so what exactly are we going to say to them? We can't just walk in there with no plan; they're going to have their reasons why they think things should stay the way they are, even if their reasons are completely stupid and bogus, and we're going to have to have sound and valid reasons why they shouldn't." Jacob spoke

And so they spent the rest of the night planning. It was eventually decided that Sam and Jacob would be the main ones to speak, it was also decided that the issue of Embry's father would be addressed as well; his mother was keeping her mouth shut about the identity of his father so the only other option he had was going to the council, who'd been skirting around the issue since he'd phased.

* * *

Sam hadn't actually told the council what he needed to speak with them about, just that it was important, so when Friday came and the pack walked into the meeting room, the Elder's were a little surprised.

"What are they doing here?" Old Quil asked

"As the matters being discussed today, involve the pack as a whole, I felt that they had a right to be here." Sam answered

"And what exactly do you wish to discuss today?" Harry asked

"The pack and I are no longer willing to stand back and allow you to dictate our futures; we are no longer willing to let you have a say in pack matters or the decisions I, and eventually Jacob, make as Alpha of the pack. Up until now, I have let you have your say and let you have the final say-so in regards to what happens within the pack and what happens to its members, but I am no longer willing to do so."

"Now wait just a minute," Old Quil started

"We mean none of you any disrespect." Jacob interrupted "But though all of you carry the wolf-gene, none of you have actually phased and therefore you are ill equipped to make any decisions regarding the pack. It is not right that you be allowed to dictate and determine what we do when you have no idea of the difficulties we face. You have forced us to keep our phasing a secret from all tribe members except our parents and in doing so you have left us open to rumor, ridicule and scorn. We are protectors and though it is a heavy burden we have all come to bear it with pride; it is a great honor to be what we are, yet you three have made us to feel differently."

Billy moved to speak, but Sam spoke up before he could.

"This is not just about this generation of shifters; this is also about the future generation of shifters. We fear that should our children or the generations after them phase, they will be met with the same negativity and scorn that we have received from tribal members unaware of what we are. We do not wish for future generations to deal with the hardships we have been faced with; we do not wish for them to have their dreams and their hopes taken from them by three men who know nothing of what they endure. And it is out of this worry and fear for our future generations that we feel you should no longer be allowed to have a say or interfere with pack business any longer."

"You have no right to tell us what we can and cannot do; we are your elders and you will respect us!" Old Quil shouted angrily

"As our elders we do hold a certain amount of respect for you; but just as you feel we have no right to tell you what you can and cannot do, we feel that you have no right to make any decisions regarding the pack." Sam responded

"You say you have respect for us, but look at how you speak to us!" Old Quil responded

"Sam and I have both kept a calm and respectful tone this entire time, it is you who have shouted and spoken with anger." Jacob pointed out

"Now you boys say you don't want us to interfere in pack business and you don't want us to have a say in what the pack does, but as Elders it is our right; you are still just children and we cannot just leave you to make important decisions on your own." Harry spoke

"I think the three of you have failed to realize that phasing has taken the children you once knew and turned them into young men." Sam replied

"Why is it that you're coming to us with this now? Why did you not speak of this before?" Billy asked

"I have tried to address some of these issues before; I have tried to voice my opinion and feelings on certain decisions the three of you have made but you have never been willing to listen."

"And what makes you think we are willing to listen now?" Harry asked

"I honestly don't believe that you are willing to listen. You have heard what we've said here today but I don't think you've truly listened and I believe that it will take many more meetings before you do."

"And you are willing to keep coming back here, arguing the same thing over and over when you know it will most likely get you nowhere?" Billy asked

"We are." Sam replied

"And if we never listen; if we never change our minds?" Harry asked

"We have chosen to be respectful by coming here the way we have and allowing you three to have your say; however, if you refuse to change your mind, we will eventually do things our way, with or without your ok." Sam answered

"You can't do that, we won't allow it! You will respect us and do as you're told! Any and all decisions we have made have been for the good of our tribe and the good of your pack!" Old Quil bellowed

"So keeping the identity of Embry's father hidden was for the good our tribe; for the good of our pack?" Jacob asked

"What does it matter who is father is? He is a shifter and a member of this tribe, that's all that matters; he does not need to know who his father is." Old Quil replied

"I think Embry would disagree with you on that." Sam said glancing at Embry and giving a slight nod of his head

Embry stepped forward until he stood beside Jacob.

"It is less about knowing who my father is and more about knowing which member of the pack is my brother by blood. I understand the ramifications should it become public knowledge who my father is, but I have a right to know and I will not back down until I find out who he is."

"And you just assume that we would know who your father is?" Harry asked

"There are only three possibilities; and I stand before one of them now. If he is not my father; if he has never slept with my mother than it would be quite easy for him to say so now." Embry said as he stared at Billy

"Why haven't you gone to your mother with this instead of bothering us with it?" Old Quil asked

"I have asked my mother and she refuses to say."

"If you were to find out who you father is would the information remain within the pack?" Billy asked

"I see no reason why anyone else should know." Embry replied

Billy nodded his head but said nothing more.

"You have given us quite a bit to think about Sam Uley so I request that we call this meeting to a close and that you give us time to think about what has been said here today." Harry spoke

"There is nothing for us to think about." Old Quil said

"We will inform you when we have reached a decision." Billy told them

Sam and Jacob both nodded their heads and the pack then turned and exited the council hall.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first of many council meetings because they're stubborn, old fools stuck in their ways. I have not yet decided who Embry's father will be so if you guys want to leave a review and tell me who you think it should be, that would be great. **


	18. Chapter 18

Time seemed to fly by and before Bella knew it, she was packing her bags to head off to the University of Washington; she was excited but nervous and extremely apprehensive about how the distance would affect the bond between her and Sam. Charlie was sad to be seeing her go but he was proud and happy all at the same time. Renée's reaction to Bella heading off to college was, well, a typical Renée reaction; she cried and squealed and babbled on about how proud she was and how happy she was that her little girl was going off to college.

Renée had been so excited and happy that she'd insisted on buying Bella a more reliable car; Bella of course protested and claimed there was nothing wrong with her truck but even Charlie agreed that she needed something a little more reliable while she was up in Seattle. Charlie finally managed to convince Bella that if she let Renée and Phil buy the car, it might keep her mother happy and out of her hair for a while, once this was said, Bella stopped all protesting and agreed.

Sam and Charlie would be driving Bella up to Seattle where her mother and Phil would be waiting and after Bella was settled in her dorm, they would take her car shopping.

* * *

Once they arrived at campus, Charlie and Sam set about grabbing the heaviest boxes first and followed Bella to her dorm. They'd both been expecting a single room with two beds and two desks; instead they walked into an apartment style dorm that had four separate rooms, a living room and a kitchen.

As they were walking through the door, a guy came walking out of one of the rooms.

"Bella?"

"Tyler?"

"You two know each other?" Sam asked

"What are you doing in the girls dorms?" Charlie asked at the same time

Bella then had to explain to her father that this was actually an apartment not a dorm, and being that it wasn't a dorm, guys and girls were allowed to cohabitate.

"How come I didn't know about this? Did you know about this Sam?" Charlie asked

"No."

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned it at some point when I was filling out housing forms; not my fault neither of you paid attention." She replied

"So um, Bella, you and I are the first ones here so we get pick of the rooms. I've already picked out mine, but if you wanted to switch that'd be fine." Tyler said, shrinking back a little from the glares he was receiving from Sam and Charlie

"You keep your room; I'll pick one of the other three." Bella said as she wondered off to choose a room, Sam and Charlie following behind her

Bella ended up picking the room next to Tyler's, and after telling her Dad and Sam where to put the boxes, they headed back out to Sam's truck for the rest.

"Do you guys need some help?" Tyler asked

"Sure." Bella shrugged

"Did you know Mike and Lauren are going to be here too?" Tyler asked Bella as he pulled a box from the bed of Sam's truck

"In this apartment?" Bella asked, panicking at the thought of sharing an apartment with Mike Newton

"No; I meant they're going to school here. Jessica was supposed to be here too but her parents made her go to some school back east where her aunt lives."

"So I guess you'll be hanging out with Mike and Lauren when they get here?" Bella asked as they made the trek back to the apartment

"Probably not; Lauren's been real bitchy since I broke up with her and Mike's kind of annoying so…." He shrugged

Bella chose not comment on Lauren's bitchiness but she voiced her agreement on Mike's annoyingness.

With Tyler's help, they had all of Bella's things moved into her room faster than they'd originally anticipated and then it was time for her to go car shopping with her mom and Phil.

"I'm gonna miss you kid." Charlie said pulling her into a hug

"I'm going to miss you too Dad; promise me that you'll take care of yourself and that you won't go back to living off of pizza and diner food."

"I'll try my best bells."

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then walked back to Sam's truck. As soon as she was out of Charlie's arms, she was being pulled into Sam's.

"Call me when you get home ok?" Bella said, burying her face into his chest and inhaling his scent

"I will and you call me when you get back tonight."

"Will do; tell the guys I'll miss them and keep me updated on how things are going with the council."

Sam nodded before pulling Bella into a kiss; that kiss was followed by a few shorter ones.

As they pulled away from each other, Bella heard someone calling her name and she turned around to find that it was her Mom; she groaned and Sam chuckled.

"Good luck with her. I'll talk to you tonight, ok?"

"Ok. And could you keep an eye on my Dad for me please, make sure he's taking care of himself?"

"Of course." He nodded

"Thanks." She sighed, reaching up for one last kiss before pulling away from and turning away so that he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes

Sam watched her walk over to her mother and once she was safely in the car, he climbed into his own truck and he and Charlie headed back to Forks.

* * *

"Did you guys get everything moved in ok?" Renee asked as Bella buckled her seat belt

"Yea."

"Goodie. So do you have a specific car in mind?"

"I just know I want a truck or an SUV maybe, but I'm not sure what kind."

"A truck?" Renee frowned "How about a sports car or something like that?"

"A sports car? Why would I want a sports car?"

"You're young and beautiful; you should be driving the streets in style, top down, hair blowing in the wind."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I don't want a sports car Mom. And if I tried the whole, top down thing, it'd be just my luck that the wind would whip my hair into my face and I'd wreck."

Renée then proceeded to tell her that all she had to do was wear a scarf like the ladies in those movies do and she should be fine.

"No." Bella responded

Surprisingly there was no more argument from her mother and Bella suspected it had something to do with whatever Phil had whispered in her ear.

They drove around to a couple different dealerships before Bella found something she really liked, a Ford Edge. It drove well and it was pretty roomy on the inside so she figured Sam wouldn't feel all squished and scrunched up when he rode in it. Once Bella assured her mother and Phil that this was the car she wanted, Phil nodded to the salesman and the two of them went to his office and began the paper work. Bella had originally chosen a factory model but as the salesman started up the paperwork, Phil told him that they would actually be getting a top of the line model; Phil would just have to lie about how much more it cost if he didn't want Bella to make a fuss about it. Since Phil was paying for the vehicle outright there was no need for financing, which saved a lot of time.

After about an hour and a half, Phil came back out and told Renée and Bella that all the paperwork was done and they just had to wait outside for someone to bring the car around. Bella immediately noticed that there were some things on this model that she hadn't seen on the one she'd picked and she turned to Phil with a questioning look.

"I just added a few upgrades." He shrugged

Bella really wanted to protest and fuss about how much more that must of have cost and how he shouldn't have done that, but instead she decided to just nod and accept it. It was a gift, a rather expensive one, and it was very nice of Phil to buy it and she figured it would be kind of rude to complain.

"I had him add a navigation system; I figured it would be easier to find your way around town without getting lost." Phil explained

"Thanks; I'm sure that will come in handy."

Renée and Phil followed Bella back to campus where Renée insisted Bella show her dorm.

"Honey, it's getting late and I'm sure Bella would just like to unpack and get to bed." Phil said

"Phil's right Mom; maybe you two could stop by tomorrow before you go to the airport?"

"Ok; I guess we could do that."

They said their goodnights and Bella walked off to her apartment.

* * *

"Hey Bella, come meet our other roommates!" Tyler called when he heard the door open

She followed the sound of his voice into the living room; the first person she noticed was a blonde male.

"Hi, you must be Bella; I'm Riley." He smiled standing and reaching a hand out to Bella

Bella shook his hand and returned his smile; she then turned to the girl who was small and frail looking.

"Hi Bella, my name's Emma." She grinned

Bella tried not to grimace at the sound of her voice; it was high pitched and child like and she really hoped this girl wasn't chatty because she didn't think she'd be able to bear listening to the voice for any length of time.

"Nice to meet you both; I'm gonna go unpack and head to bed. See you guys tomorrow." And with a wave she exited the room

She closed her room door and leaned against with a sigh; she looked around at the boxes and the suitcases and huffed.

"Maybe I'll just unpack tomorrow." She said to herself and began searching for sheets to throw on the bed

After that was taken care of she slipped into her pajamas and flopped onto the bed and was asleep within moments.


	19. Chapter 19

The first month or so seemed to drag by and Bella felt like she'd never see the end of the semester. She found that she liked most of her classes, save English because the teacher was a total bitch who seemed bent on making her students miserable; Bella suspected that it was some sick form of fun for the lady to see how many students she could get to drop the class before the semester was over. And Bella, who had always done particularly well in English, found herself struggling and often spent the fifty minute class period envisioning the entire class revolting and attacking the teacher with their writing utensils. She'd tried talking to the teacher, hoping she might offer some advice on how to do better and actually pass the class but instead all Bella got was 

_"This is college Ms. Swan, the days of teachers holding your hands and making things easier for you, are over. If you can't handle it, there's still time to drop the class and get your money back." _

Bella being as stubborn as she was decided she wasn't going to give the old wench the satisfaction of seeing her quit; so she drug herself to class three times a week and when she arrived home later in the evening. her and Riley would bond over their mutual dislike of Ms. DuPont.

Rooming with Tyler and Riley had turned out to be not so bad; Emma however, was a different story. The girl was a total slob who was always leaving a mess in the bathroom and the kitchen and then expecting someone else to clean-up, which of course they did because no one else wanted to live in such filth. Bella was convinced that Emma was in love with the sound of her own voice because she never shut-up; and it wasn't that she had a lot to talk about, just that she would go on and on about one particular thing, often repeating herself and talking in circles. Then there was Emma's girlfriend; she was a spoiled brat who never stopped whining and actually threw tantrums when she didn't get her way… seriously what nineteen year old throws tantrums?

Aside from college life being an absolute suck fest sometimes; things with Sam were actually going much better than Bella had expected them to. At first it was hard to get use to not being able to see him whenever she wanted, but they talked on the phone and texted all the time. Sam came for visits when he could, which wasn't often, but it was enough to keep the imprint bond somewhat satisfied. He was actually coming for a visit on Friday and would be staying until Saturday night maybe even Sunday morning.

Riley's sister was getting married so he'd be gone for the weekend; Tyler would be gone for a family reunion and Emma and her girlfriend were going somewhere too, so Bella would have the apartment all to herself for three days.

* * *

Friday came and Bella just couldn't be bothered to drag herself to classes, so she decided to lounge around and do some cooking to prepare for Sam's arrival. She'd just finished the last pan of lasagna and had flopped on the couch to relax for a bit when there was a knock on the door. She had managed to doze off a bit so the sudden noise scared her and she fell off the couch.

"Bella?" Sam called as he knocked on the door again

Bella scrambled to get to the door, knocking into several things on her way.

"You alright in here?" Sam asked once the door was opened

"Mmhmm; just fell off the couch and then ran into some stuff." She shrugged

Sam laughed as he walked into the apartment and then pulled Bella into his arms.

"I missed you." He sighed

"I missed you too." She said reaching up for a kiss that Sam was all too happy to give her

Once the kiss was over, Bella steered him into the kitchen so he could eat.

"Did you cook all this just for me?" He asked eying the multiple pans of food

"Well some of it's for me of course, but yea most of it is for you."

"So what's been happening in your neck of the woods?" Bella asked as Sam tucked into the food

Sam proceeded to tell Bella about the animal attacks which had actually turned out not to be animal attacks at all. Bella of course, had a major freak out when Sam told her a vampire had been responsible for the attacks and that the pack had chased after her for a while before they finally managed to dispose of her. She wasn't happy that Sam had kept something like that from her but she understood that he didn't want her to worry unnecessarily and so she couldn't be too mad at him for not telling her. Sam also told her about his latest meeting with the council.

"I don't think they're ever going to change their minds about this stuff." Sam told her

"Well if they don't, you guys could always just do something drastic like phase during the telling of the legends at a bonfire or something." She said, stealing Sam's fork full of food

"I'm pretty sure several people would have a heart attack if we did that, Old Quil being one of them."

"Well at least the most stubborn elder would be out of the way." She joked; giving him his fork back and getting up to get one for herself

"I don't think we'll do anything that drastic." Sam laughed

"They still being stubborn about telling Embry who is father is?" She asked

"Billy has admitted that it isn't him; something both Embry and Jacob are both thankful for."

"Yea, I guess they would be. I just don't understand what's so hard about telling him, though." She sighed

Sam shrugged and continued to eat. After he'd had his fill, he helped Bella clean-up and they went to her room to have a nap.

Sam lay down on the bed and watched as Bella moved around her room, putting books and papers away. Once she was finished, Bella crawled in beside him and the two were asleep within in minutes.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who may be wondering, Riley is NOT a vamp in this story and the vampire the pack killed is in fact Victoria but Sam was pretty vague on the details so Bella doesn't know yet (not sure that she ever will).**


	20. Chapter 20

Bella heaved a great sigh of relief as she exited Ms. DuPont's classroom; she'd just taken her final and was looking forward to never seeing that woman again. She was tempted to do a little happy dance but decided to save herself the embarrassment and possible injury.

"So how'd you do?" Riley asked as Bella flopped onto the sofa beside him

"I don't want to jinx myself so I'm not going to say." She replied

"Gotcha; so when you heading home?" He asked

"Tomorrow morning; you?"

"Probably sometime tomorrow; not really looking forward to it though."

"Why not?"

"Because every since Anna found out she was pregnant, that's all her and mom talk about."

"Awww, is poor Riley feeling neglected?" Bella asked, making a pouty face and pinching his cheek

Riley laughed and slapped at her hand, "No. I mean I'm glad the focus is off of me but I'm just tired of hearing about all this baby stuff."

"Just wait till the baby gets here; you'll be just as excited as they are."

"I doubt it; I don't think anybody could be excited as those two."

Bella laughed and nodded; she'd been witness to some of the phone calls between Riley, his sister and his mom and she would have to agree that they were going a little overboard with the excitement.

"So do you think Emma will room with us again next semester?" Bella asked

"Oh god I hope not! I think I'll die if I have to live with that girl again." He groaned

"Are we talking about Emma?" Tyler asked as he came in and flopped down next to Bella

Riley and Bella both nodded.

"Well I hear her girlfriend's parents are going to pay for them to have an apartment of their own next semester."

"Seriously?" Bella asked

"Mmhmm."

"Awesomeness!" Riley shouted

The three of them talked for a little while longer before heading to their rooms to finish packing. Tyler had decided to go ahead and leave that afternoon, so after he was done packing he said his goodbyes and headed out.

The next morning Bella and Riley met some of their other friends for breakfast before they all left for home.

After breakfast, Bella and Riley went back to their apartment and helped each other load their things up.

"So you have to promise to call and text me while we're on break; I need someone to keep me sane." Riley said as he pulled Bella into a hug

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Bella laughed

"Dad's parents will be there this year, so yea I'm pretty sure it will be that bad." He sighed dramatically

"You'll be fine; me on the other hand, I'm not so sure, my mother called this morning and told me she has decided to visit for Christmas."

"Can't wait to hear all about it." He laughed

Bella punched him and then hopped into her car.

"Drive safe!" She called out as she turned the car on

"You too!" Riley called back, climbing into his own truck

Bella called Sam to let him know she was headed home and that she would see him at her Dad's house in a few hours.

* * *

A few hours later Bella was pulling into the driveway behind her Dad's cruiser. She cut the engine and gathered up her things and proceeded to lug them to the front door; she slammed the front door open with a huff and dragged her things inside.

"Thanks for the help guys, I really appreciate it." She grumbled sarcastically as she entered the living room

"Sorry Bells, didn't even hear you pull up." Charlie said, his eyes glued to whatever game was on TV

Bella just rolled her eyes and turned to Sam, who at least had the decency to look apologetic.

"And what about you mister, I'm pretty sure you could hear me coming from a mile away." She said

"I figured you would come in and ask for help with your bags." He shrugged

"Hmph." Was all she said as she turned and headed for the kitchen to find something to eat

She wasn't all that surprised to find that the cupboards were bare and the fridge wasn't much better.

"I'm ordering pizza, what do you guys want?" She called out

"The usual." Charlie replied

"Doesn't matter." Sam called out at the same time

After ordering their pizzas she went back to the living room and settled in beside Sam.

Soon the pizza was there and Bella was smiling fondly as she watched her father shout at the TV in between bites and Sam inhale an entire pizza and then some. She tried to follow the game and keep up with what was happening but she'd always been pretty clueless when it came to sports so she eventually gave up and decided to snuggle into Sam's side and get some sleep.

* * *

Bella awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through her bedroom window.

"Hey there sleepy head." Charlie said as he peaked around her door and saw her awake

"Morning; how'd I get up here?" She asked

"Sam carried you up."

She nodded and stretched, burrowing further under the covers.

"Feel like joining your old man for breakfast at the diner?" He asked

As much as staying in bed and getting a few more hours of sleep sounded like a great idea, her stomach decided breakfast sounded better.

"Be down in a minute." She mumbled

"Well hey there Chief, haven't seen you in here in a while." The waitress commented in as she approached their table

"Uh, yea." He responded as a blush tinted his cheeks

Bella raised an eyebrow in question but Charlie ignored it and gave the waitress his order. After the waitress was gone, Bella leaned in and stared at her father.

"Would you stop that Bells?" He grumbled

"Well I'm glad to hear you haven't been living off diner food, but I'm just wondering how you've been feeding yourself."

"Maybe I learned to cook."

Bella just gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't buying it. Eventually Charlie caved under his daughters stare and muttered out something.

"I'm sorry, couldn't understand you; would you mind repeating that?" Bella asked, her lips stretching into a smile

Charlie turned red and mumbled out, "I've been seeing someone."

Bella reached over and slapped him on his shoulder, "Way to go Dad! So who is she? What's she like?"

"Uh, her name is Tiffany Call."

Bella's eyes went wide, "Embry's mom?" She asked

"Mmhmm."

"So how long have you been seeing her?"

"Almost six months now."

"Six months! Does Embry know?"

"No. Tiffany and I wanted to be sure that this was something serious before we told either of you."

"So since you're telling me, I'm guessing this is serious?"

"I think so, yea."

Bella had to admit that Charlie looked a lot happier than she'd seen him look in a very long time, so it was very easy to get over the fact that he'd waited till now to tell her about this woman.

"Well as long as you're happy; so when do I get to meet her?"

"You want to meet her?"

"Well of course I do. As your daughter it's my duty to check this woman out and make sure she's worthy."

Bella delighted in the smile that lit up her father's face, it was a smile she hadn't seen since she was a little girl.

Their breakfast came and they ate in silence, a hint of a smile still on both of their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: the craziness that is Renee arrives for Christmas and many things ensue.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update.**

It was a few days after she'd learned of her father's relationship that Bella convinced him to invite Tiffany over for dinner.

"I really hope you two like each other." Charlie said as he surveyed all the food Bella had made

"I'm sure we will."

A few minutes later the door bell rang and a grin spread across Charlie's face as he headed for the door. Bella could hear a few mumbles and the shuffling of feet as everyone made their way to the kitchen.

"Bells, I liked you to meet tiffany; Tiffany, this is my daughter Bella."

Bella wiped her hands off on the dishtowel thrown over her shoulder and shook Tiffany's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, why don't you guys have a seat while I finish this up and then we can eat." She said motioning to the cake she was still icing.

Tiffany and Charlie chose to go into the living room while Embry stayed behind in the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind me hanging out in here." Embry said

"Of course not; so how do you feel about the fact that our parents are dating." Bella asked

"Well they're both really happy, so I guess I'm ok with it." Embry shrugged as he swiped his finger through the bowl of icing

"So how come Sam's not here?" He asked

"He said he had some things he needed to do."

Embry nodded and went to stick his finger back in the bowl of icing only to be popped with a spoon.

"At least wait until I'm done icing the cake." Bella scolded

A few minutes later the cake was finished and Bella instructed everyone to wash-up and come eat.

"This looks delicious Bella." Tiffany said as she took her seat at the table

"Thanks; hopefully it tastes as good as it looks." Bella smiled

As everyone dug into the food, Bella and Tiffany began to question each other about various things while Charlie and Embry remained fairly silent throughout dinner; Embry because he was too busy eating and Charlie because he was happy that his girlfriend and daughter were getting along so well and he didn't want to interrupt.

After dinner, Tiffany insisted on helping Bella clean-up so while the two women cleaned, Embry and Charlie migrated to the living room with large slices of cake to watch some TV.

"So do you and Embry have any plans for Christmas?" Bella asked as they worked on washing dishes

"The usual I guess, but nothing special."

"Well why don't you two come down on Christmas Eve and just spend the night then we can all get up on Christmas morning and open presents; and maybe if you'd like you could help me cook."

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude." Tiffany said

"You wouldn't be intruding at all." Bella assured her

After that the two of them began discussing what should be cooked and whether or not they should convince Charlie to bring in a Christmas tree. They both agreed that it would be nice to have a tree; now all they had to do was convince Charlie and rope Sam and Embry into helping pick out a tree and get it in the house.

Tiffany and Embry stayed until around eleven o'clock, and probably would have stayed later if it weren't for the fact that Tiffany had to work in the morning and Embry had patrol at twelve.

"You and Tiffany seemed to get along ok." Charlie commented as he helped Bella pick up the dessert plates and take them to the kitchen

"Yea, I really like her and the two of you look so cute together." Bella smiled, chuckling when a blush spread across Charlie's cheeks

"She told me that you invited her and Embry over for Christmas."

"Yea, I thought it'd be fun."

"Do you know if your mother and Phil are planning to spend Christmas here?" He asked

Bella shook her head no, "I tried to ask Mom when I talked to her a few weeks ago but she was so busy talking about her latest hobby that she never gave me an answer."

"So we should just be prepared for her to show up on our door step anytime between now and Christmas."

"I guess so." Bella shrugged

Knowing how Renée was and knowing her tendency to make split second decisions and just show up whenever she felt like it; it really came as no surprise when she and Phil showed up a few days later.

* * *

"Oh there's my baby!" Renée squealed when she entered the living room and spotted Bella

She pulled her up off the couch and into her arms, shoving her face right into her bosom and squeezing her tightly. Sam watched all of this with an amused smile while Bella struggled against her mother and glared at Sam with the one eye that wasn't buried in her mother's chest. Eventually Renée released Bella and turned her sights on Sam, who went a little wide eyed as she made her way to him.

"Come here and give me a hug." She smiled

Sam reluctantly rose from the couch and allowed himself to be hugged by Renée, his cheeks darkening when Renée commented on how firm he was.

Bella just smiled and chuckled to herself as her mother continued to comment on Sam's physique.

At some point Renée had turned to survey the room and gasped in horror when she saw that there was no tree.

"Why don't you have a tree?" She asked

"Just haven't brought it in the house yet." Charlie informed her as he flopped down in his chair

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Dad and I wanted to wait on Tiffany and Embry before we brought the tree in and started to decorate."

"Friends of yours?" She asked Bella

"Well Embry is, and Tiffany is his Mom and also Dad's girlfriend." Bella answered

Renée's eyes widened at the word 'girlfriend' and she turned to Charlie, shock clear on her face.

"You have a girlfriend?"

Charlie's entire face lit up as his lips turned up into a smile, "Sure do."

"Oh, well that's nice."

"By the way you and Phil will have to find a hotel." Charlie told her

"Why? We usually just stay here." Renée said

"Well Tiffany and Embry are spending Christmas with us, so they'll be spending Christmas Eve here; Sam and I will be in my room and Embry will be on the couch so there won't be any room for you two." Bella informed her mother

Renée frowned and muttered "Oh."

Phil had been watching this all silently and he didn't mind too much that they would be staying in a hotel, he'd always thought it a little weird that anytime they came to visit they ended up staying at Charlie's; staying with your wife at her ex-husband's house is just odd.

Renée eventually steered the conversation to decorations and Christmas dinner but was quickly surprised to find that Bella had already planned everything out with Tiffany; so of course the water works started and she whined and pouted, clinging to Phil and going on and on about how her daughter was replacing her. Bella rolled her eyes at her mother's antics and explained that as Charlie's girlfriend it was only right that Tiffany have a say in the planning. Renée still wasn't happy about the fact that she wouldn't be involved in the planning this year, but once she realized no one besides Phil was really paying her any attention, she stopped whining and started asking what had been planned.

After a few hours, Bella decided she'd had enough of Renée's antics for one day and so she bid everyone goodnight and all but dragged Sam out the door. Shortly after Sam and Bella left, Phil and Renée left as well in search of a hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter... Renee meets Tiffany. If you have any suggestions on how that should go or if there's anything you would like to see incorporated into future chapters, feel free to let me know. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know this chapter is a lot shorter than usual but it's just the way it worked out, next chapter will be longer promise.**

Around 10 o'clock the next morning everyone gathered at Sam's for breakfast, with the exception of Renée and Phil who showed up almost a half hour late.

It was no surprise to Charlie or Bella that Renée didn't apologize for being so late, just sauntered into the house babbling about how awful the hotel was and how uncomfortable the bed was; it wasn't until she was seated at the table that she even noticed the two extra people there.

"Oh, I don't believe we've met. I'm Renée, Bella's mother." She said holding her hand out

"It's nice to meet you Renée, I'm Tiffany and this is my son Embry." She smiled and motioned to Embry who just gave a grunt of acknowledgment and continued shuffling food into his mouth

"OH! So you're Charlie's girlfriend?" Renée asked, her smile dimming slightly as she took in the beautiful native woman

Tiffany smiled as she glanced at Charlie and nodded her head.

Renée frowned at the look the two shared and immediately launched into a series of questions while nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"So Tiffany, what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a nurse at the clinic here on the reservation and I've recently started working at Forks Hospital as well. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't work; Phil makes enough for the both of us and with the way he travels I'd hate to be tied down to a job."

"Oh, so is that why Bella moved back to Forks; so you could travel with Phil?" Tiffany asked

"She's such a wonderful daughter; she saw how miserable I was when Phil had to go away and so she volunteered to move in with Charlie."

Bella scoffed at that but quickly covered it with a cough; though it was true that she'd volunteered to move in with her Dad, it wasn't like she'd had much choice at the time.

"That was very considerate of you Bella," Tiffany said sending a smile to Bella who replied with one of her own

"But you must have missed Bella an awful lot though." Tiffany enquired

"Of course." Renée replied with a smile that just about everyone at the table could tell was fake

Bella rolled her eyes at the obvious lie her mother had just told and settled back into her seat next to Sam.

Charlie, Phil, Sam and Embry talked about something sport related as they shoveled food into their mouths while Bella and Tiffany talked about their plans for Christmas; both Bella and Tiffany tried to include Renée in their conversation but she didn't seem to be all that interested so eventually they gave up.

After breakfast was over, Renée insisted that Bella spend some time with her.

"Uh, I'm sure Sam and I already have plans for the day." Bella said hoping Sam would realize this was his cue to pipe in with something

"Actually Bells, us guys are going fishing and then later we're going to see if we can't find a Christmas tree." Charlie told her

Bella groaned and turned back to her mother.

"Guess I'm hanging with you today." She sighed

"Well I've got to get to work, have fun you guys."Tiffany called out, kissing Charlie's cheek and pulling both Bella and Embry into a hug on the way out

Bella muttered a goodbye to the guys and trudged outside to her car, giving herself a pep talk on the way, in the hopes that she could convince herself a day spent with her mother wouldn't be completely awful.

* * *

They drove up to Port Angeles with Renée complaining the entire way about the weather and the hotel she and Phil were staying in, as if she hadn't made it perfectly clear earlier just how unhappy she was with where she was staying. The complaining continued as they browsed the shops and Renée would occasionally comment on how glad she was that she didn't live in Forks anymore. Bella managed to tune her mother out for the most part, only commenting when necessary.

"So how old is Tiffany anyway, she looks a little young for your father?" Renée asked as they walked down to Smuggler's Landing for a late lunch

"She's only a year younger than Dad." Bella informed her mother

"You're kidding, but she looks so young!"

"I know, I think it's just really great genes and she takes good care of herself."

"Hmph, or she's had a little medical help." Renée mumbled

Bella ignored her mother's comment, knowing that Renée was just jealous that Tiffany was older than her but looked so much younger; Renée had always been the type to get jealous over other's people's beauty and what she felt was her lack thereof. Bella could remember sometimes when she was little how Renée would talk about how beautiful Sarah Black was and how she wished she had at least a 10th of it herself.

"So do you think this thing between Charlie and Tiffany is serious?" She asked as they entered the restaurant

"Well they've only been together for about six months, but I think it's pretty serious."

Bella watched her mother carefully when she said this and it wasn't hard to miss the sour look that briefly flickered across her face.

"Well good for them." Renée replied with fake enthusiasm

Bella shook her head at her mother and followed the waiter to their table.


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas came and with it Bella's hopes for a civilized and adult like Renée were quickly dashed.

The morning started out perfectly fine; Tiffany and Bella got up and cooked breakfast for the men and then once they'd all eaten they'd cleaned up and got dressed to await Renée and Phil's arrival so that they could all open gifts together. Renée waltzed through the door sometime after twelve with at least a dozen excuses for why she was so late and Phil just tagged along behind her, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. While Phil deposited the gifts in front of the tree Renée made her rounds and said hello to everyone except for Tiffany, she just turned up her nose and walked right by her. Bella huffed and made to say something but her father placed a hand on her arm and whispered _'not now'. _

"So are we going to open presents or what?" Renée asked taking a seat

Bella moved to the floor and started handing out gifts; once all the gifts were distributed Bella insisted that Tiffany and Embry open their gifts first.

Renée's face took on an interesting look as she watched Tiffany open her gift from Charlie.

"Oh Charlie, it's beautiful!" She smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek

Both Bella and Sam chuckled as Charlie's cheeks tinged pink.

After Tiffany and Embry were done with their gifts, it was Renée and Phil's turn.

"Charlie, you didn't get me anything?" Renée asked as she read the tags on each gift

"I couldn't find anything I thought you would like." He responded, even though the truth was that since he'd moved on and gotten over Renée, he just didn't see the point in buying a gift for his ex-wife

Phil was polite and thanked Bella and Sam for his gift while Renée on the other hand made her disappointment known.

"I already have these." She grumbled when she opened her gift from Bella and saw they were videos on her latest hobby (oil painting)

"Oh, well there's a gift receipt so you can return them and get something else." Bella responded

"Oh, good; I've kind of given up on oil painting anyway so these would have really been useless."

Bella just sighed and handed Charlie the gift that she and Sam had gotten for him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He grumbled as he accepted the rather large box

"Just open it, Dad." Bella replied

Charlie ripped the paper off and tore into the box, pleasantly surprised to find a brand new tackle box.

"I noticed that the one you have is basically falling apart." Bella explained

"Yea, it kind of is." He laughed

"Open it up Charlie." Sam instructed

Charlie did as instructed and was surprised to find the tackle box contained a couple of hand crafted fishing knives and a few other things as well.

"You two really didn't have to get me all of this, but thanks."

"You're welcome." Bella and Sam echoed

Next Sam and Bella exchanged their gifts to one another.

Sam's gift to Bella was a simple, yet elegant sapphire pendant hung from a silver chain. Bella appreciated the fact that Sam had stuck with their agreement of one gift only and the fact that he hadn't gone overboard with the chosen gift.

When Sam opened his gift from Bella he was surprised to find a set of hand crafted carving knives.

"Do you like them?" Bella asked as she watched him examine the knives

"I love them." He smiled

Bella let out a relieved sigh and grinned.

* * *

Once all the wrapping paper and boxes were disposed of, Tiffany and Bella made their way to the kitchen to finish preparing Christmas dinner.

"Why don't you join us, Mom?" Bella called from the kitchen

Renée reluctantly headed for the kitchen but instead of offering to help, she took a seat at the table and watched her daughter and Tiffany work.

"So what's it like getting to travel all the time?" Tiffany asked, trying to defuse the awkward silence

"It was incredibly fun at first getting to be someplace else all the time, but now it's just tiring and a little boring."

"Well at least you get to be with your husband, right?" Tiffany responded

"Sure." Renée shrugged "Enough about me though; Bella, how are you and Sam doing?"

"We're doing great; being away from each other gets a little difficult sometimes but we're learning how to make it work." Bella replied

"So have you two talked about marriage?"

"Not really; I mean we both agree that it's somewhere in our future but we're in no hurry."

"Good; I'd hate for you to repeat my mistakes."

Tiffany chose that moment to head upstairs and get changed, leaving mother and daughter on their own.

"If you could go back and do it all over again, would you?" Bella asked

"I think if I could go back in time and change anything, I'd wait to get married. I was young, in love, naive and definitely not ready for marriage or motherhood."

Bella nodded but said nothing.

A few minutes later Tiffany returned to the kitchen and they continued to prepare the food.

While the women worked quietly in the kitchen, the men sat around the living room talking about what else, but sports.

"I've got another game in Seattle next month; I could get tickets for you guys if you'd like to come." Phil told Charlie, Sam and Embry

"I don't know about these two, but I'd definitely be interested." Charlie told him

"I'm pretty sure I won't have anything better to do, so I'm in." Embry shrugged

"I'm in too." Sam said

Charlie and Phil went into their own conversation about baseball and Phil's career while Sam and Embry talked about pack related things, being careful with their words as not to raise suspension if Charlie and/or Phil happened to be listening to them.

"Dinner's ready!" Bella shouted from the kitchen a few hours later

The men shuffled into the kitchen, each of them taking a long inhale of the delicious aromas wafting through the air.

"Smells awesome." Sam commented as he came up behind Bella, who was at the sink washing her hand

It didn't take long for everyone to get seated and demolish the meal that had taken hours to prepare.

Once the food was gone, Renée claimed that she and Phil had to get back to the hotel to pack because they would be flying back to Florida the next day. It was no surprise to Bella that her mother couldn't be bothered to stay any longer; it was however, surprising that her mother had stayed as long as she had.

With Renée gone, the mood of those in the house seemed to brighten drastically and soon they were gathered in the living room, sharing stories of Christmas' past and enjoying each other's company; and since none of them really had anywhere to be the next day, Sam, Embry, Tiffany and Bella spent the night once again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: TIME SKIP. and I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter as well as the delay in its posting. **

The next few years seem to fly by and before Bella knew it, she was a senior preparing for graduation. When she first left for college she never thought she would make this far; she'd honestly thought the strain on the bond between her and Sam would be too much and she would give up and go home, but she hadn't. The strain was rough at times and being apart sometimes made for a difficult relationship but they'd learned to communicate effectively and alleviate whatever doubts the other had about the relationship and sometimes each other. For Sam it was sometimes difficult to think of Bella hours away surrounded by boys with brighter futures than he himself could ever hope to have; and the fact that she, Riley and Tyler had gotten an off campus apartment at the end of their sophomore year made him antsy. His jealousy would sometimes rear its ugly head and cause unnecessary arguments but he eventually learned that though he didn't trust the nameless males that surrounded Bella, he did trust Bella and that would have to be enough. While Bella sometimes worried about the girls who were no doubt throwing themselves at Sam, she contented herself with the knowledge that thanks to the imprint, Sam was hers and wouldn't even think of straying.

In addition to preparing for graduation, Bella was also helping her father and Tiffany plan their wedding. It was a few months into Bella's junior year when Charlie had called Bella to ask what she thought about him getting married again, to which Bella responded with _"It's about time Old Man." _ And so a few days after his talk with Bella, in typical awkward and uncomfortable Charlie fashion he proposed. Bella of course laughed when Embry called to give her a play by play of what he'd termed "the most awkward proposal in the history of proposals".

* * *

_"You should have been there Bella it was hilarious and I almost had to duct tape my own mouth shut to keep from laughing and revealing myself."_

_"What were you doing, hiding like some creepy stalker?"_

_"Uh, no. I was in my room but because of my awesome wolf senses I could everything clearly."_

_"Ok, so tell me what he said."_

_"Well they're watching some lame movie and out of nowhere your Dad says _'so ummm… marriage.'_ I couldn't see her, obviously, but I just know my Mom was giving him a 'what the hell' look. So Mom says _'what about marriage?'_ And your Dad says _'I think we should do it'_ and of course I immediately get these awful mental images of our parents going at it."_

_"Ewwwww….. So what did your Mom say?"_

_"She said _'are you trying to say you want to marry me?"_ and your Dad says _'yea.'_ And so Mom tells him that he's going to have to do better than that. So your Dad starts stuttering and I just know his face his as red as a tomato by now and he says _'ummm, will you marry me?'_, Mom of course says yes and then she ask if he has a ring. Your Dad curses and I could hear him digging through his pockets for the ring. Eventually he says _'I think I lost it.'_ And Mom laughs and says _"Charles Swan this has been the most unromantic proposal, but I know somewhere in that head of yours are all sorts of pretty words that you're just too embarrassed to say, so I'll forgive you. Now let's go find my ring.'_."_

_"That definitely sounds like my Dad, so did they find the ring?"_

_"Yea; turns out he'd left it in his desk at the station."_

_"So I guess this officially makes you my little brother now?"_

_"Guess so."_

_"You're not going to sneak in my room and try to read my diary or go through my underwear drawer are you?"_

_"You have a diary? And as for the underwear thing, Sam would probably kill me if I even thought about it."_

_"Hmmm, that's true and no I don't have a diary."_

_"So as your 'brother' I think I'm supposed to ask all sorts of embarrassing questions now right?"_

_"Oh dear…" _

_"Has Sam seen you naked?"_

_"Wouldn't you already know?"_

_"Nah, Sam manages to block his thoughts of you pretty well when he's phased."_

_"Good."_

_"So you gonna answer my question?"_

_"Nope. In fact, I'm going to hang up before you can think of any more questions."_

_"Hey we're pretty good at this whole 'brother and sister' thing; I ask embarrassing questions and you hang up on me, I think we're off to a great start."_

* * *

Eventually both Charlie and Tiffany agreed on a small wedding that would take place on first beach, if the weather permitted, and it would happen after Bella graduated because Charlie didn't want his daughter to have to take time off from studying and he also didn't want his wedding to overshadow his only daughter's college graduation.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I could offer a handful of excuses for why it's taken so long to update, but I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear them, so instead I'll apologize profusely (just imagine a long drawn out apology here) for the long wait and hope you readers like what I've come up with.  
**

**For any of you who happen to be following my other story (Hundred More Years [which is the sequel to Kiss or Kill] I will be updating within the next 2-3 days) and for those of you who aren't following my other story and the one that came before it, please feel free to go check them out and let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Two years had passed since Bella's graduation and Charlie's marriage to Tiffany and quite a bit had happened since then. In that time, Bella had moved in with Sam and managed to find work with a publishing company that was based out of Seattle and was willing to let her work from home.

Sam had gotten his construction business started, which provided permanent and flexible employment for the pack as well as employment for several people around La Push and Forks. Once word got out about the quality of work and fair pricing, Sam found himself with a clientele base that spread along the coast and as far up as Seattle.

With his business in good shape and flourishing and with Bella happy in her career, Sam felt it was time to take a big step in their relationship. He'd been thinking about marriage a lot over the last two years and he'd brought it up a few times just to see what Bella thought about it but he'd held off on proposing because he wanted to be 100% sure that he was ready to get married. He wanted to be sure that he was asking for Bella's hand in marriage, not because the imprint was looking for something more to cement their bond, but because he wanted it; he didn't want Bella to ever doubt his reason for proposing. He wanted to be able to tell her it was Sam, the man not the wolf that was asking and yearning for this final commitment.

Once he'd procured what he felt to be the perfect engagement ring, he worked on how and where he would propose. In the end he decided to keep everything simple because Bella wasn't a fan of grand, over the top gestures. He got Tiffany to ask Bella out for a girl's day in PA, to which Bella agreed without hesitance (her and Tiffany had grown quite close over the last two years). He thought about cooking Bella's favorites but eventually decided against it because he didn't want her to automatically expect something the minute she walked in the door; he did, however, set up candles because a few weeks ago he had promised a romantic dinner to make up for how much he'd been working. So when she returned home to find a candle lit dinner waiting for her she would just assume this was the romantic dinner she'd been promised and she wouldn't for second suspect anything as long as Sam kept his cool. With the menu and atmosphere decided, he worked on what he would say because he didn't want to stumble his way through a proposal and have it come across as halfhearted and spur of the moment. While Sam was doing all of this, Tiffany was treating Bella to a mani/pedi (much to Bella's reluctance).

* * *

"I know you're not really into this kind of thing, but every girl could use a mani/pedi every now and then." Tiffany told her as they settled into the big comfy massage chairs for their pedicure

It wasn't long before Bella found herself practically melting into the chair and stifling a groan as the chair pushed and prodded her back, releasing tension that she hadn't even realized was there.

"Sam would probably love this chair."

"Your dad certainly does." Tiffany told her

"You've gotten my dad to come here?" Bella asked

"Have you seen that man's feet? I love Charlie to pieces but his feet were downright awful; all rough and scratchy and he refused to wear socks to bed so I got tired of feeling those crusty things rubbing against my legs at night and I dragged him up here and practically had to force him into the chair. I thought I might have to tie him down to, but then the chair started up and he just sat there."

"You got my dad to get a pedicure?" Bella laughed imagining her father sitting there and letting some lady scrub away at his feet.

"Sure did. Of course he begged me not to tell any of his buddies."

"I could so tease him for this but I'll be nice and not let on that I know."

They spent the rest of their time chatting here and there but mostly relaxing and just enjoying each other's company. Once the mani/pedi was over, Tiffany suggested they grab some lunch before visiting an antique shop and maybe the book store. That was one of the many things Bella liked about Tiffany, she wasn't much of a shopper, but when she did decide to shop it was usually in antique shops and places that had some history to them (only venturing to malls and clothing stores when absolutely necessary); and she always took into consideration what Bella wanted and never tried to force anything on her. Tiffany was a bit like the big sister/mother that Bella had always wanted but never gotten.

After Bella and Tiffany were satisfied with what they'd found at the antique shop and bookstore, they decided to head back home to their men. By the time Bella had dropped Tiffany off, helping to sort out what purchases belonged to her, she found herself anxious to get back to Sam.

* * *

"Sammy!" Bella shouted as she entered their house

"Kitchen!" He shouted back

Bella left her bags by the door and made her way to the kitchen where she smiled at the sight of the candles and Sam standing in front of the stove.

"What's all this?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his back

"Remember when I promised a little romantic evening?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well this is it." He said, turning around and pulling her into a kiss

"Now sit down and let me serve you." He smiled

Bella nodded and took a seat, watching Sam move around the kitchen as he plated the food.

"This looks really yummy." Bella smiled when Sam sat her plate in front of her

"I made dessert too."

"Oh really, and what did you make?"

"Brownies; I figured that was just about the only dessert I couldn't screw up." He grinned

Bella laughed a little, remembering a year or so ago when she'd had a terrible cold that lingered for almost two weeks and she was so miserable that Sam had been so desperate to make her feel better that he'd attempted to make her favorite cookies. That had been a complete disaster but the fact that he'd tried at all, had diminished any anger she might have felt at the sight of her kitchen and her ruined cookie sheets and broken mixer. Sam had of course cleaned the entire mess up, refusing to let Bella help and he'd even gone out and bought her new cookie sheets (better ones than she'd had before) and a new KitchenAid® stand mixer and attachments to go with it.

"This is really good. Did you use the homemade pasta I made yesterday?"

"Mmhmm."

The rest of dinner was fairly quiet, both of them content with just enjoying some quiet time together.

After they'd finished dinner, they had dessert and then Sam suggested they move to the couch, cuddle and watch a movie.

"I'd love to cuddle with you, but do you mind if I have a shower first and change clothes?" Bella asked

"Not at all; do you mind if I join you?" He asked

"Of course not." She said, giving him a kiss before taking his hand and heading up the stairs

"Will you wash my hair for me?" Bella asked

"I still don't understand why you like it so much when I wash your hair."

"Your hands are magic Sammy; they're so warm and soothing." She explained

Sam just shrugged and undressed, climbing in behind her. He washed her hair as requested and then took his time washing her body before guiding her under the spray and leaving kisses along her neck once it was soap free. After she was all clean, Bella returned the favor for Sam and once he was all clean they got out of the shower. Bella stayed in the bathroom to blow dry her hair while Sam went into the bedroom to finish drying off and get dressed. When Bella entered their bedroom, she was surprised to find Sam still in his towel and down on one knee.

"Uh Sam, what are you doing?"

"Before you came along I was just a boy who thought sprouting fur had made him a man, but after I imprinted on you and almost lost you I realized I wasn't half the person I thought I was. I've learned a lot about myself over these last six years but the most important thing I've learned is that without you my life has no meaning. I'm the man I am today because you push to me better, you tell when I'm wrong and forgive me when I don't deserve it. We both know I'm not perfect and sometimes I act and speak before I think but you love me anyway. It's taken me a little while to get to this point but now that I'm here I know there's nothing more that I want than to be able to call you my wife. Will you marry me?"

Bella stared down at him with tears welling in her eyes and threw herself at him before he'd even managed to open the ring box.

"Ummmm, is this a yes?" He asked

"This is absolutely a yes." She replied before pressing her lips to his

Once they broke away for need of oxygen, Sam grabbed the box that had been knocked out of his hand.

"So can I put the ring on your finger now?" He asked, opening the box

Bella gasped once she saw the ring,

"It's perfect." She whispered

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading now feel free to review and let me know what you think. Suggestions and constructive criticism are also welcome. There is a link on my profile if you'd like to see Bella's ring.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Bella called her mother to tell her about Sam proposing and surprisingly her mom was really happy for her.

* * *

_"I'm so happy for you Bella."_

_"Thanks Mom."_

_ "I really am happy for you Bella. I know I may have not been the best mother I could have been but I do love you and want what's best for you and I know that Sam is defiantly what's best for you."_

_"I love you too Mom and it means a lot that you're happy for us."_

_"Do you know when you'd like to have the wedding?"_

_"Not yet but I'll let you know as soon as we decided."_

_"Ok, well let me know and I'll be there and hopefully Phil can make it too."_

_"Ok. I'll talk to you later."_

* * *

Shortly after she got off the phone with her mother, Sam walked in carrying grocery bags.

"Hey, did you get everything?" Bella asked as she followed him into the kitchen

"I got everything you put on the list and a few extras." He replied, leaning down to kiss her

"So I talked to my Mom and she says she's really happy for us." Bella told him as she helped him put away the groceries

"Good; I was a little worried about what her reaction might be."

"I was a little surprised; I fully expected some dramatic speech about how I was making a huge mistake or something about her baby girl getting married and how old she's getting."

"She might be saving that last one for the actual wedding."

"Oh gosh I can see it now; we're saying our vows and she's in the front row blubbering and telling everyone around her how happy she is and then when we get to the reception she'll grab some kind of alcohol and make her way through the guest exclaiming all the way that she's the mother of the bride and she'll probably get hold of the microphone at some point and start telling all sorts of embarrassing stories about me."

Sam laughed because he'd gotten to know Renee well enough over the years to know, she'd do everything Bella just described and then some.

"Well we could always elope?"

"We'd never hear he end of it; besides I'd really like to have my Dad walk me down the aisle."

"Alright, so what kind of wedding do you want?"

"Something small that's for sure; just the pack, their imprints, my parents and their spouses and maybe some of my friends from college."

"So fewer than 50 people?"

"Mmhmm, first we have to decide when we want to get married though."

"I would like it to be sometime this year but you can pick the actual date."

"Well considering we live in pretty much the rainiest place ever, we'll be doing an indoor wedding to avoid any rainy mishaps. So….. it doesn't really matter when it happens."

"Ok. I say we take at least a month to think about the date and place and then we come together, and find a happy medium."

"Sounds good to me; now let's eat because I'm starving." Bella replied tearing open the pack of hotdogs

* * *

Over the next month they each did a lot of thinking about the wedding date. Originally Sam had thought of Bella's birthday but he figured she wouldn't like that idea and besides it was a little cliché and following that same line of thinking he nixed the idea of a September wedding all together. December was also out because freezing temperatures and snow didn't exactly like sound like the makings of a good wedding day. Eventually Sam decided on the month of October because it was usually one of his slower months and he currently only had one job that would carry over into the first week of October and a few more that would be starting that month but they were relatively small jobs and nothing that the crew couldn't handle on their own. Once he'd decided on the month, he needed to pick a day which proved a little more difficult than picking the month had been and so he decided he would just take a calendar, close his eyes and whatever day his finger landed on would be the day he chose.

Like Sam, Bella had ruled out December and September, she'd ruled out August as well because she knew that Sam was supposed to be adding to and fixing up the school on the reservation almost all of that month so having a wedding then wouldn't be all that feasible. She liked the idea of a summer wedding but she'd already eliminated August and September which only left July but considering it was already May that didn't leave much time for planning so in the end the only month that seemed to be left was October. She knew Sam had a big contract that would be finishing up in the first week of October so that would be far too busy a time to try to fit in a wedding so she chose a date that fell in the middle of the month.

Once their allotted time for picking a date had passed, they sat down and told each other the date they'd picked.

"October 11th." Sam said

"I picked October 19th." Bella replied

"So now what do we do since we picked two different dates?" Sam asked

"Well I picked the 19th because it's a Friday and I figured we could leave the next day and hopefully if we timed it right we wouldn't get back from our honeymoon until after Halloween which would get us out of hosting a party or attending one this year."

"I like the way you think. So I guess we'll go with the 19th."

"Why did you pick the 11th?" Bella asked

"Ummm, honestly I just closed my eyes pointed to the calendar and went the date my finger landed on."

Bella laughed at this and then continued on with wedding ideas.

"So now that we've got a date, we need to pick a venue, come up with a guest list and then send the invitations off."

"I'll let you pick the venue; I just request that it be here in La Push."

"Good, because I already had somewhere in mind and its right here on the Rez." She replied

"Ok. In other news, I had another meeting with the tribal council this morning."

"You didn't tell me you were planning on meeting with them."

"Thought I did, but anyway they're still as stubborn as ever so the pack and I have decided to do things our way."

"And by your way you mean…?" Bella asked

"We're not going to be so careful about our secret."

"Uh-huh…. Do I want to know what it is you guys have planned?" She asked

"You should probably know so you're not so surprised when it happens."

Bella sighed and nodded, wondering what on earth her fiancé and his pack brothers had come up with.

"We're going to start off by strolling along the edge of the forest that surrounds La Push, so people get used to seeing us and we figure they'll realize we mean them no harm so once that happens we'll start getting closer and we know that the gossip about giant wolves will spread quickly which we hope will be a good thing for us. Once we think that the people of La Push have gotten used to us, we plan to show up at a bon fire in wolf form and then phase back into our human form."

"So basically, you're going to give Old Quil a heart attack?" Bella asked

"We're not aiming for it no, but we won't be surprised if it happens. The way we see it is we've been going back and forth with the elders for six years now and we're tired of it. We gave them a chance to change things but they refuse and so now just as we said we would, we're going to do things our way."

"I'm glad you've stuck by your decision. I know it hasn't been easy arguing your side of this for this long but I'm really proud of you for not giving up. Just please be careful, I don't want any of you guys getting hurt." She told him wrapping her arms around his waist

"Well it's like you said all those years ago, if future generations phase, I don't want them to have to deal with the things we did. I was lucky enough to have you there to push me and get me to get serious about starting a business but that doesn't mean a lot of people here don't still look at the pack like we're a bunch of hoodlums. I don't want our future kids to hear the people of this reservation bad mouthing their father and not being able to do anything about because they can't tell the secret. And I promise we'll be careful as we can be."

"I love you and I'm so proud of you." Bella smiled, standing on her tip toes so that she could easily wrap her arms around Sam's neck

Sam lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How do you feel about me showing you how much I love you instead of telling you?"

"How about you tell me while you show me?" Bella replied

Sam grinned and pressed his lips to hers, effortlessly caring her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I anticipate that there will be around five more chapters before this story comes to a close. And I'm not sure whether there will be a sequel or not, but I'm open to the possibility. In other news, I'm working on a new story that I will start posting once this one has been completed (the pairing for the new story hasn't been decided yet so if you guys have a pairing you'd like me to do, then feel free to let me know)**


	27. Chapter 27

In the months that followed, Bella spent her time planning what she hoped to be the perfect wedding. She had some help from Kim and surprisingly Renee as well. Renee had flown out to be there for Bella's dress fittings and she'd ended up staying for a whole week in order to help as much she could; of course, she had her moments where she turned into a blubbering mess but Bella was her only child so she was a little entitled to a few meltdowns here and there. Although Renee was pretty tame for the most part, she took every opportunity to ask Bella when she was going to give her some grand-babies; Bella always responded by explaining that her and Sam had only talked of it in passing but had made no concrete plans for it. Renee of course wasn't satisfied with that answer and so she was always saying things here and there to hint at the fact she wanted grandchildren.

She'd say things like _"Can you imagine how gorgeous your children would be, with your eyes and Sam's beautiful skin; little boys with Sam's smile, a girl or two with your beautiful hair and Sam's eyes." _And then there were the things that were meant to be guilt trips _"I hope my ONLY daughter gives me some grandkids sometime soon. I'd be so happy if my ONLY child gave me some grand-babies to spoil." _Bella just tuned her mother out for most of it, especially the attempts at guilt-tripping her; although she did began to imagine what any future children would look like.

Sam offered his help occasionally, but that was mostly where the food and cake were concerned, other than that he pretty much left it up to Bella. He kept trying to find out where Bella wanted to have the wedding but she told him not to worry about it and she would tell him when it was ready; eventually he realized he wasn't going to get it out of her so he stopped asking her about it.

So far the only people who were aware of where the wedding would be held, was Bella and Billy. The only reason Billy knew was because Bella had needed the permission of a tribal elder and seeing as Old Quil wasn't a fan of Sam and by extension, her, Harry and Billy were the only options left. Billy was more than happy to give his permission and blessing to use that particular building but he didn't offer it without ulterior motives; he hoped that Bella might be able to convince Sam to change his mind about revealing the secret to the entire tribe. However, Bella told him that he would have to talk to Sam himself and that she was not going to be used as a little messenger or go between for Billy; the issues the elders were currently having with the pack had nothing to do with her and she wasn't going to allow him to bring her into it.

* * *

By the time September rolled around, everything aside from decorations for the venue were finished and just waiting until the big day. With everything else in order, Bella felt it was time to finally show Sam where they would be getting married.

"Are you seriously blindfolding me?" He grumbled as he sat in the passenger seat of Bella's car

"Yep; I haven't worked so hard at keeping it a secret all these months, for you to just figure it out the minute we start driving." She replied, checking to make sure the blindfold was tight and secure before starting the car

"Do I get a hint?" Sam asked

"Ummmm, you've been there before." She replied, grinning at his huff of annoyance

"That was not a hint."

"Not my fault you didn't ask for a helpful hint." She laughed

"Ok, can I have a helpful hint?" He sighed

Just as he asked for another hint, they reached their destination and Bella slowed the car to a stop.

"Well seeing as how we're here, I don't think a hint is necessary anymore." She told him

As she guided him out of the car and to the front of the building, Sam couldn't help but say,

"This is a little like the blind leading the blind, what with you being so clumsy and tripping over thin air."

Bella elbowed him in the gut and reached up to untie the blindfold.

Once the blindfold was removed, Sam blinked to readjust his eyes to the light and let out a laugh.

"This is where we're getting married?"

Bella grinned and nodded.

"Can't believe I've been building my own wedding venue and didn't even know it."

"Well when I was trying to think of somewhere that would hold the pack and a few others comfortably, I remembered that the elders had requested you build a new meeting room for the tribal hall so that they could hold their meetings with you and the pack and not feel so cramped and claustrophobic…..so it seemed like the perfect place." She explained

"You're right about that; so who did you get to give you permission to use it?" He asked

"Billy of course; you know Old Quil doesn't like you and he would have said no before I'd even asked. And I thought Billy might be a little offended if I asked Harry instead of him."

"Makes sense; so I'm guessing you need my help with decorations?"

"Uh, duh; I mean these ceilings are really high, I'd have to get on a ladder to hang stuff and you and I both know me on a ladder is not a good idea."

"This is true; so what kind of decorations do you have in mind?"

And so Bella went on to explain what she'd come up with, which to Sam's relief was all rather simple and with the packs help, could be finished in a few hours.

**A/N: Next chapter - wedding.**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING: This chapter contains Renee... a mother who does not understand the meaning of TMI. **

It was the day before the wedding and Bella's mother had arrived around six that night and basically kicked Sam out of his own house, insisting that she needed some mother-daughter bonding time with Bella; Sam having, over the years, developed a bit of soft spot for the quirky and over-dramatic Renee, left the house with little fuss. However, what Renee called mother-daughter bonding time, Bella called torture.

* * *

Bella was in the middle of cooking dinner for the two of them when Renee decided it was time to bestow some 'wisdom' upon her daughter.

"Toys are a good way to spice things up every now and then."

Bella turned to look at her mother, wondering what on earth the woman was talking about.

"You know, vibrators, cock rings, whips, hand cuffs." Renee explained when she saw the confused look on Bella's face

"Now you're father was too timid for that kind of stuff but Phil loves it when I bring out the whip; and sometimes we like to use blindfolds too, heightens the senses you know."

"Mom I really don't want to hear about this." Bella grumbled, gagging at the mental images her mother's words were creating

Renee just continued on as if Bella hadn't spoken at all.

"And sometimes after games, I'll sneak into the locker room and we,"

"MOM! Please don't finish that sentence."

"Oh come on, Bella. You're an adult and I'm pretty sure you and Sam have had sex by now."

"That doesn't mean I want to hear about your sex life Mom, that's just gross."

"I'm just trying to help you sweetie because everything is all good now but ten years down the road when your bodies aren't as fit as they used to be you're gonna need to know how to keep it interesting. Now lucky for me, Phil doesn't really mind that my boobs aren't all that perky or that my butt is getting a little droopy."

"Seriously Mom, this conversation is beyond disturbing." Bella said tossing the pasta in the vodka cream sauce and plating it

"You say that now, but in a few years you'll be calling asking for advice so I'm just giving you that advice now instead of later. Now back to the toys, vibrators can be a girl's best friend because as I'm sure you know, sometimes you need a little something extra. You need one, if you don't already have one, and let Sam watch you use it; it drives Phil crazy when I do this. Then if you're feeling really kinky, they have anal beads."

"STOP! Please, please, please, PLEASE stop!" Bella cried

"You have sufficiently ruined my appetite for the foreseeable future." Bella said, pushing her plate away

"Like I said, you'll thank me for this advice later. Now I knew you might be a little too embarrassed to go shopping for this kind of stuff for yourself so I went ahead and got a few things." Renee said, getting up from her chair and going to retrieve her suitcase

"Oh gosh, please tell me you didn't!" Bella shouted after her

A few minutes later, Renee returned with one of her smaller suitcases and after she removed the plates from the table, she plopped it down and opened it up. Bella's eyes grew wide as she stared at the contents of the suitcase.

"This here," Renee said as she pulled out an object that Bella was fairly sure was a vibrator, "is a vibrator."

She then removed the plastic and shoved it into a mortified Bella's hands.

"Now you should always start off small until you get used to it and then move up to bigger sizes."

Bella stared at the pink rubber thing in her hands and then at her mother, her mouth open in shock and disgust.

"If that's too big for you, I got you some smaller ones too. I wasn't sure how big Sam was but Phil's about seven inches so I thought Sam was probably close to that, maybe I was wrong." Renee frowned

"Seven inches? That's it?" Bella asked, not realizing she'd actually said it out loud

"So Sam is bigger? Well aren't you a lucky girl; so how big is he?" Renee asked

Bella gaped at her mother and threw the vibrator back into the suitcase.

"This has been the most disturbing and mortifying conversation of my entire life. Please zip that suitcase up and take it back to Florida with you and never speak of this stuff again. Now I'm going to bed where I'm sure to have nightmares about this conversation. " Bella grumbled

"Don't you want to find somewhere to put this stuff?" Renee called after her

"THAT STUFF IS NOT STAYING HERE!" Bella shouted as she climbed the stairs

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I felt that this conversation with Renee deserved a chapter all his own. Sadly, I drew inspiration for this chapter from my own mother, who has over-shared on several occasions (I dread to think of the kind of gifts she'll give me when my wedding comes).**


	29. Chapter 29

Bella woke up the next morning to the sound of her mother's high pitched squeals.

"The big day is finally here!" Renee squealed jumping onto the bed and pulling Bella into a suffocating hug

"What time is it?" Bella groaned

"6:30."

"6:30? Why are you waking me up at 6:30?"

"Because you need to get ready." Renee replied

"Ummm… the wedding isn't until 3 o'clock; I'm pretty sure I don't need 6hours to get ready."

"A little advice from someone who's been married twice, it's better to have extra time. It could take longer to do your hair and makeup then you anticipate and you're bound to cry at least once so we might have to redo the eye make-up, then there's getting into the dress without messing up your hair."

"I guess that does make sense. Do I at least get breakfast first?"

"Of course, and that wonderful soon-to-be husband of yours brought you some breakfast from the diner."

"Sam's here?" Bella asked, starting to get up

"Nope; he just stopped by to pick up a few things, leave your breakfast and a little gift."

"Gift? What kind of gift?"

"I was instructed not to give it to you until we got to the ceremony hall. Now get downstairs and eat your breakfast so we can get you ready."

Bella sighed but followed her mother's instructions and made her way downstairs.

As soon as she'd taken the last bite of pancake, Renee was right there shoving her out of her seat and towards the stairs.

"No need to be so pushy Mom." Bella grumbled

For the next few hours, Bella was poked, plucked and prodded; there was a mishap with her mother and some fake eyelashes, wherein Bella sneezed while Renee was trying to glue the eyelash on and glue ended up in Bella's eye.

"I told you the eyelashes were a bad idea." Bella yelled as she attempted to flush the glue out of her eye

"It would have been fine if you hadn't sneezed." Renee replied

"Well I told you I had to sneeze and that you should wait."

"I thought I could get it on before you sneezed."

"How about we just forget about the eyelashes? I've never worn them before and I'm pretty sure my eyelashes are going to be the last thing Sam is paying attention to." Bella suggested, finally succeeding in relieving the burning in her eye

"You do have a point, I mean I once wore fake eyelashes every day for almost a month and Phil didn't even notice until one night we're having dinner at a restaurant and he looks up from his plate and says _"Babe, I think you should see a doctor."_ and I had no idea what he's talking about so I asked him and he said _"Your eyelashes… they're peeling off." _So I reach up and sure enough the thing is barely hanging on so I just peel it right off and then the other one too because it would look awful funny to walk around this really pretty and full set of lashes and then on the other side I've got these miserable excuse for lashes…. Oh Bella you should have seen his face, he looked so horrified." Renee laughed

"Wait… he actually thought you'd peeled your eyelashes off?" Bella asked as she came out of the bathroom

"And thanks to you and old age I nearly peed myself laughing."

"What?"

"Babies do more than give you bigger boobs, extra pounds and stretch marks; they also screw up your ability to hold your pee." Renee explained as she started applying mascara to Bella's natural lashes

"You're just chalk full of strange advice." Bella laughed

"Well who else is going to tell you these things? As your mother it's my job to impart wisdom and say things that will embarrass you but actually help you later." Renee explained

"I know we've had our differences over the years but I really do love you Mom and I'm so happy you're here." Bella smiled

"Oh, sweetie I love you too, but let's save the tears for the wedding; it's the only time the men won't laugh at us for being emotional."

Before Bella knew it, she was ready to slip into her dress and head to the tribal hall.

"If you have to pee I'd suggest you do it now because it will be really difficult once your dress is on." Renee advised

Bella followed her mother's advice and then allowed her mother to help her into the dress; soon after Angela and Kim showed up and they all helped Bella into the car and made their way to the tribal hall.

* * *

When they reached the tribal hall, Charlie was already outside waiting and his got a little misty when Bella stepped out of the car.

"You look beautiful Bells." He smiled as he approached her and offered his arm

"Thanks Daddy; you look pretty handsome yourself." She grinned

"Before you go in, here is your gift from Sam." Renee said handing her a small box

Bella opened it to find a necklace with a swan and wolf charm attached.

Renee helped her to put it on and then she and the girls went in ahead of Bella and her Dad, who were waiting on their signal to enter.

Once the familiar tune started up, Charlie looked down at his daughter and asked,

"You ready?"

"Absolutely."

As they walked, Bella tried to look at how the decorations had turned out but once she spotted Sam waiting for her at the end of the aisle, her eyes remained glued to him.

They reached the end of the aisle and Charlie placed Bella's hand into and Sam's and with as stern a look as he could muster with watery eyes he said,

"Take care of my girl."

The ceremony itself was short and simple, and neither Bella nor Sam paid any attention to Bella's mother who, as predicted, was a blubbering mess.

Once they were pronounced husband and wife, Sam pulled Bella in for a kiss that had Charlie clearing his throat rather loudly.

Sam and Bella led their guest outside where they had decided to hold the reception, being sure to put up large party tents just in case it rained.

Not too long after everyone had gotten a plate and found a seat, Renee stood up with glass in hand and began her toast; it was embarrassing and ended with a request for grandbabies. Charlie's speech followed, and his was short and simple but he did manage to hint that he wouldn't mind a little fishing buddy.

After a few hours, Bella's parents, Phil and her old roommates from college cleared out leaving only the pack, elders and a few others from the tribe. And just as Bella was getting ready to suggest that she and Sam make a quick exit, Sam and the rest of the pack disappeared for a few minutes before coming back in their customary cut-offs and nothing else. They formed a line in clear view of everyone still present and Bella eyed them suspiciously wondering what they were up to but she didn't have to wonder long because Sam motioned for her to join and him and then whispered in here.

"Just watch."

And as she stood there wondering what on earth they were up to, the pack phased. Bella stared at them for a minute before breaking out into laughter.

"You guys are in so much trouble." She giggled as the elders began to make their way to where the giant wolves stood

"Sam Uley!" Old Quil yelled, waving his walking stick about like he was going to beat someone with it

"I think that's our cue to get out of here." Bella said

Sam lowered himself to the grown so that Bella could climb onto his back, and as soon as she gave a tug on his fur, he was running for the forest with the rest of the pack following.

When they reached the edge of the forest, they turned back to the people staring after them and let loose a collective howl which was then followed by the sound of Bella's laughter.

* * *

**A/N: And we've reached the end. I'd like to finish 'Hundred More Years' and work on getting my newest story posted so whether or not there will be a sequel to this story has yet to be decided. Thanks to those who've stuck with this story, reviewed, followed and/or added to favorites.**


End file.
